<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning: Siren/警报 by Midori0704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553676">Warning: Siren/警报</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704'>Midori0704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori0704/pseuds/Midori0704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>三观不正，慎。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning: Siren/警报</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>三观不正，慎。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李马克×李东赫</p>
<p>斯德哥尔摩<br/>很长很长 没什么意思的 碎笔。</p>
<p>OE、BE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;01<br/>李东赫抬了两下眼皮，没抬动。起初他以为是鬼压床了，后来仔细一辨别，发现自己并非躺在卧室的小床上，而是坐在椅子上，手被反剪到身后。他被不知道谁绑起来了，眼睛上还蒙着布条，扎得不太紧，但仅凭挤眉弄眼显然没办法把它取下来。不知所措、胃酸翻滚，总之他有点害怕——面对一场绑架。<br/>这两个字对李东赫来说实在是有点儿遥远——毕竟和他认识了十几年的罗渽民曾经说，东赫你知道吗，倘若我是绑匪，绝对不会选择你下手的。李东赫笑眯眯地说，因为我聪明所以很快就会逃出来吗？罗渽民说，不，因为你是个十足的麻烦鬼。为此他们俩冷战了半天，直到放学后罗渽民跟个没事人一样问他去不去吃饭。<br/>所以他真的没想到这样的事情会发生在自己的身上。<br/>他思绪很乱，一会儿想到自己凭借聪明才智逃出去报警，一会儿又猜想最坏的结果，即他遇到的是穷凶极恶的匪徒，发现他逃跑抬手就是一枪。李东赫没有赴死的决心，他的人生还有许多想要尝试的可能，因而他只能怀着最坏的打算，悄悄地观察自己附近的情况。<br/>最不方便的是他看不见。人没有眼睛，等于失去一半战斗力。他不知道自己在什么地方、现在是白昼还是黑夜、旁边还有没有其他人，将脑袋旋了一百八十度也没感觉出来半点光线差别，只好悻悻地想现在大约是黑夜吧……但，万一这里本来就不见天日看不见光怎么办？当然，塞翁失马焉知非福，视觉被剥夺了，听觉相应地变得敏锐，他支棱起耳朵潜心聆听周围的声音，除了稀稀拉拉的水声之外，什么也没听见。<br/>他很容易地就在脑海里勾画出自己如今所处的地理环境：伸手不见五指的暗黑仓库，角落里有破掉的水管，正一滴滴向下淌着水。他被绑在角落的椅子上，如果那个绑匪一去不回，那么他很可能在被营救之前就先饿死在这里。<br/>说实话，李东赫并非天不怕地不怕。想到自己“可能因为干渴和饥饿而死”，顿时愈发没了赴死的觉悟，一门心思想着要在力气耗尽之前逃出去。于是他开始奋力挣扎，被捆绑住的不仅有双手还有双腿，他犹如一尊被狠狠固定住的雕像。<br/>挣扎制造出巨大的噪音。李东赫甚至没能成功让自己站起来，就听到入口的地方被人打开了。他听见有人拾级而下，每一步都走得缓慢，令他想要揪着对方的脖子吼，“你能不能快点现身？”<br/>脚步声犹如钝刀子割肉，一下一下磨得他骨头发疼。终于那个人走到他跟前了，冰冷的手指扼住他的下巴，沉重的呼吸声回响在耳边。李东赫刻意和对方错开拍子呼吸，悄悄抿紧嘴唇。<br/>对方的动作好像停了。他来不及思考为什么，只是下意识地扭头转向光线投来的方向，用尽平生最大的音量喊：“Mark！我在这里！Mark！”<br/>他太久没有开口说话了，因此第一声呼叫还是包裹在清晨露水里的，有些嘶哑；紧接着第二声开始，声音冲破了束缚，像是一只扑腾着翅膀竭力逃出生天的鸟儿，直直地朝着唯一的出口。他能感觉到对方掐着自己下颚的手指收紧几分，力道大得几乎可以捏断他的骨头。<br/>李东赫又惊又怕，然而开弓没有回头箭，他继续呼唤着那唯一的一个名字：李马克说过如果发生什么危险的事情的话，可以找他帮忙的。如果李马克言而有信的话，应该会在附近……“Mark！救我……唔……”<br/>那个人的食指和中指伸进来，像是威胁一般，钳住了他的舌头。李东赫呜呜地叫着，再也说不出求救的字句了。<br/>这人真奇怪……甚至觉得有点儿……变态？李东赫的脑海中掠过这样的想法，正常情况下想要让一个人闭嘴有很多种方式，比如捂住嘴巴，掐住喉咙，甚至再把门关上，这人却选了最奇怪的。而且这样被弄着，好辛苦啊。由于闭不上嘴巴，舌头又受到挤压，唾液腺分泌出源源不断的口水，甚至顺着他的嘴角往外流。李东赫觉得丢脸，又不能伸舌头去舔，又不能抬手去擦，一时间异常尴尬。更要命的是，味蕾尝到了对方手指的味道，凛冽的金属味，也许是刚刚摸过刀吧，那种银光闪闪的画面令李东赫愈发害怕了，想起小时候看的中国电视剧里，有里面的恶毒女配把人舌头割了的情节。<br/>他看不见——却感觉到对方靠近过来。<br/>那个人松开手指。<br/>李东赫趁机舔了舔嘴唇。他想那个人应该会说一些警告的话了，没准他可以从中判断一下这人是怎么个性格的，再做打算。<br/>要是李马克在就好了，还能商量一下对策。<br/>他还没想出个一二三四五，嘴唇碰到一个温热的东西。对危险的灵敏触觉令他霎时间向后挺直了脊背躲避对方的下一步动作，然而毕竟空间有限，他又被绑得死紧，还是被对方结结实实地摁住然后亲吻。他已经判断出来对方是个男性，因此被强吻的感觉愈发坏了，试图用全身上下唯一可以当做武器的舌头将对方驱逐出自己的领地，无奈舌头却是不够争气，令他失望了第二次——<br/>之前被手指轻易拿捏住的舌头这一回又被对方勾了去，从齿列到口腔内壁被对方扫荡了个遍，最终他只能瘫在椅背上，被对方温柔地吸吮嘴唇。他几次试图撇开头去，又被对方不由分说地掰回来，心脏因为缺氧而跳得吃力，胸口如擂鼓般作响。<br/>亲吻过后，失水的感觉愈发明显。如果说刚才还只是因为没喝水而嘴唇干燥，那么此刻便是急切地想要滋润了。本就不多的唾液被消耗大半，再勉强吞咽口水也只是让喉咙愈发疼痛而已，李东赫很想向对方索要水源，又觉得这样未免没有骨气，他怎么可以这么轻易就对黑恶势力低头。<br/>“Water？”那个人终于说话了。<br/>还是个洋人？哦也不是，李马克就是韩裔的……虽然那人经常跟自己说“我国籍上来说应当算加拿大人”，但是李东赫坚持认为他就是韩国人。<br/>那声音和李马克有点像，但是再低沉一点。李东赫没听清楚，懊悔自己方才不够仔细。<br/>这回是真的淅淅沥沥的水声了。他听见那个人拧开一瓶矿泉水，然后走到自己面前来。<br/>“我不喝……”李东赫梗着脖子，“不要你的水。”<br/>“……”<br/>“谁知道你往水里放了什么——”<br/>那人倒也真的不勉强他（这时候就这么善解人意了），没再说话，拎着矿泉水瓶走开了。<br/>李东赫的世界里再度陷入寂静。那个人还没走，就在这个房间的角落里面，这干扰到了李东赫的思考。就仿佛，在一个充满回音的山谷里，突然有那么一部分是接受不到讯号甚至屏蔽了部分声波的，许多思绪无法顺利形成回路，总在关键的时刻被打断。<br/>这只是李东赫给自己找了个借口，他知道自己是因为恐惧、以及干渴。<br/>不知道又过了多久，就连背景音里的水滴声都熟悉了，他喉咙口干得像是撒哈拉沙漠，眼前最后的海市蜃楼都消失了，只剩下茫然的黑暗。他甚至不敢再做吞咽动作了，那只会消耗无谓的体力，并且提醒他现在的状况。<br/>他本想发出点声音，结果声音完全被包裹住了，听起来像是讨好的呜咽，就连他自己都吓了一跳。<br/>那个人有动作了。<br/>李东赫警惕地抬起头，注视着——倘若他的视线可以穿越厚厚的黑布的话——那个人的方向。他听到那个人喝了一大口水，又快又急地，喉咙深处发出吞咽的声音，再接着那人走过来，窸窸窣窣摸索了一阵，说，“喝吧。”<br/>这声音确实熟悉，他想，却又不能顾忌太多。<br/>嘴唇却没有碰到瓶口。<br/>这又是什么恶作剧，存心作弄他吗，他正要生气，就听见对方又说，“伸舌头。”<br/>同样的把戏他会上第二次当吗。李东赫僵在那里。那个人笑了，然后说，“不骗你。”<br/>喝到水的瞬间李东赫的耳垂就发烧了。他反应过来自己被如何对待——那个该死地把他绑在这里，让他眼睛也看不见、手脚也无法动弹的坏人，在强吻了他之后，竟然还把水倒进掌心里让他跟小动物一样喝水！<br/>士可杀不可辱……<br/>李东赫咬着牙齿再舔第二下的时候只触碰到了对方的掌心，他迷茫地抬起头，听到对方满含笑意的声音，“不快点喝的话，水会漏完的。”<br/>变态！在心里骂了对方十几个来回，李东赫却依旧很没有骨气地听从对方的指挥，乖乖地伸出舌头，一点点地汲取水分。对于小动物来说这种方式也许是足够了，对于他一个快成年的男生来说却还远远不够。他不得不将脸更深地埋进对方的掌心，连一点点水都不能错过。<br/>一边喝，一边安慰自己，只要能够活着出去，把这个人抓起来，现在受点屈辱也没什么。重要的是一定要让这个人付出代价，不能让对方就这么看自己的笑话。自尊心颇高的李东赫就这样说服自己暂且放下自尊心，接受对方的安排，包括最后那个人伸手轻轻地抚摸自己的头发，手指伸入发梢轻揉，他也只是瑟缩了下肩膀，没有再躲。<br/>“乖孩子。”<br/>靠。李东赫只想翻白眼。<br/>也许是作为“乖巧”的奖赏，他被松开双手双腿，眼前的布却依旧没有被拿掉。长时间的束缚令关节都僵硬充血，李东赫活动了好一会儿才勉强恢复灵活，要是再被绑得久一点或许它们就彻底失去知觉了。他不敢轻举妄动，知道对方就在自己面前，也不知道自己接下来会遭到怎么样的对待，只能暂时伪装出听话的样子。<br/>然而李东赫毕竟还是那个李东赫，安静不了太久，又忍不住问道：“所以你绑我是为了什么？赎金？”<br/>本来他还想再补充一句“那你可找错人了”，又怕被对方视作没有价值直接撕票，又悻悻地咽回肚子里。<br/>“你觉得你值多少？”<br/>李东赫说：“你需要多少？”<br/>对面思索了会儿，“两个亿。”<br/>“很可惜啊，我好像不值这么多钱。”李东赫仰起脑袋对着声音来的方向，心里盘算着只要那个人再靠近过来自己就踹他下三路然后马上解开黑布逃跑，最坏的结果也是他反挟持对方，让那个人给自己开门。<br/>“所以？”<br/>“所以把我放了吧。我没看见你，不知道你是谁，可以装作什么都没有发生过。”<br/>他努力压抑住声音里的紧张，不让对方知道这是自己在谋划大事的时候，习惯性激动的先兆。他等待着对方松懈精神靠过来的一瞬间，哪怕只有那么两三秒钟也足够了。他将注意力完全集中在听觉上，等待着那个人的足音再度朝着这个方向靠近——<br/>“不了吧。”那个人说，“你就足够了。”<br/>“……”<br/>他得承认自己确实失望了。这人怎么油盐不进，就是不肯上套？<br/>李东赫失去了一次逃亡反杀的机会，实际上他很快又被那个人重新绑起来，只不过这次换成了常常的铁链，他动一下就听见金属撞击的声音，刺得他头疼。他试着反抗，可是对方轻而易举地用一只手捉住他的两只手腕，大腿也暧昧地挤进他的双腿之间，好像下一秒就要侵犯他那样地，轻轻地磨蹭了一下他的胯骨，接着放低了声音泄露出诱人的吐息，“乖一点。”<br/>大脑因为震惊而麻木，李东赫半天才说：“我是男的——”<br/>“你就足够了”这五个字的信息量很大，他现在才明白过来，对方要的不是钱，两亿只不过是随口报出的数字。对方从一开始就是冲着自己来的，也许是出于嘲笑、讽刺，或者是别的心思……有那么一瞬间李东赫想过“喜欢”的可能性，很快他又否决了这种可能，怎么会呢，一个喜欢别人的人，怎么会用这种方式？<br/>他收到过女生的告白，女孩子羞怯地站在自己面前，脸孔绯红，神情紧张。虽然他从未接受过任何一个女生的示好，但是也明白，那才是普通人表达爱的方式。<br/>“我看到过你穿裙子。”又在笑了。<br/>那几乎已经是四年前的事情了，“你看了我多久？”<br/>笑，然后，“很久。”<br/>光线再度消失之后李东赫开始回忆自己是如何走到这一步的。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;02<br/>两个月前开始他感觉自己被跟踪，回家的路上总有不明人士隐匿在黑暗里。跟罗渽民说过这件事，对方提出一起回家，那种异样的感觉果然消失了，罗渽民还说他“最近恐怖片看多了所以有点疑神疑鬼吧？之前仁俊也这样”。他反驳说自己这半个月都没看过，罗渽民问他是不是这两天才反应过来，“神经有点大条呢我们东赫”。吵吵闹闹走到分岔路口说了再见，后半程再度感觉自己被什么东西纠缠上，他快那个人也快，他慢那个人也慢，就连天上的月亮看了都要咋舌。<br/>李马克听说这件事后问他要不要一起回家，起初他还觉得身为男性让人保护不太好（罗渽民对此表示不屑），但李马克坚持安全第一，他半推半就答应下来。潜意识里他不想对对方表露出太多的娇弱模样，李马克这人有点儿骑士病，只要露出一点弱点就会被对方拿捏住然后问东问西。他还记得有一回他夏天里水果吃多了闹肚子，从那以后李马克说什么也不让他吃冰的了，说他肠胃脆弱更需要好好修养，为此他奋起抗议，最后都被驳回。<br/>谁让李马克是哥哥。<br/>说远了。他和李马克结伴回家一个多月，那种令人不快的感觉果然没有出现过。李马克这人闷，不太会接话，不跟罗渽民似的擅长打嘴炮，李东赫又恰好特别害怕尴尬，于是一路上像只叽叽喳喳的百灵鸟，话题一个接着一个。李马克对此评价道：“东赫在的话无论是什么鬼神都会被吓跑呢。”<br/>“呀。”李东赫佯怒，“我那还不是怕你尴尬。”<br/>“真的吗，可是有时候说话，声音都在抖诶？”<br/>“没、有、的、事。”他否认得相当坚决，开玩笑，堂堂李东赫怎么会因为鬼怪这些虚无缥缈的东西而发抖。<br/>就在他即将淡忘掉不愉快的体验、并且将“和李马克一起回家”变成习惯的时候……那天，李马克跟他说音乐社临时有排练所以不能和他一起回去了，“抱歉啊东赫，真的是特别临时的事情。”李马克站在他面前，陈恳地双手合十道歉，“就今天一天。”<br/>“要多晚啊……”李东赫说，“我等你也可以，反正作业写得也差不多了。”<br/>“不知道。”李马克摇头，“还是早点回去吧，要是半夜三更地回去，家里人也会担心的。不然的话我还是联系渽民让他陪你一起——”<br/>“不用不用！”李东赫听到罗渽民三个字就脑袋疼，他几乎能想到闻讯赶来的罗渽民（虽然罗渽民一定会来）会带着什么样的表情揶揄自己了（但是那家伙显然还不够善良），连连摆手，“不麻烦他。我自己也能回去。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>“真——的——！”<br/>“或者我跟老师说一声。”<br/>“你忙你的吧。”李东赫说，“我回去了。”<br/>反正就今天一次、反正也就那么二十分钟路、反正那个家伙已经很久很久没有出现了，反正自己一向来运气也还可以。李东赫深呼吸一口气，告诉自己肯定没问题的。<br/>怕什么来什么，墨菲定律从来没有失效过。就在那天自己久违地一个人回家的晚上，他遭遇了伏击，再醒过来就是在这里。回忆到此中断，李东赫从故事里察觉到了某种明显的不协调，甚至觉得那个答案就已经在自己眼前了。<br/>李马克。<br/>不会啊，怎么可能，李东赫嗤笑道，李马克不会做这种事。他和李马克之间关系还挺好的，虽然有段时间李马克是很讨厌他……他们刚认识那会儿，那个人说讨厌自己到想要搬走，去另外的城市生活，但是后来他们俩也成了敞开心扉的伙伴了。<br/>一旦播下了怀疑的种子，接下来就是枝叶疯长，李东赫要被自己心里的那颗树苗给折腾死了。绑匪说看到过自己穿裙子的样子，还说一直在看着他……也就是说，已经注视着他超过四年了。<br/>四年前他们一群同学聚会，李东赫运气不好，抽到了大冒险。黄仁俊也不知道那段时间在看什么，第一个嚷嚷起来说要看他穿女装。李东赫当即反对，说他身为一个一米八……不到一点的男生，怎么可以屈服在淫威之下。黄仁俊不乐意了，“说好的大冒险你怎么可以反悔呢，再说了这一轮我是国王啊。”李东赫在桌子底下踹罗渽民的小腿，让他帮自己说点话，偏偏罗渽民对黄仁俊的提议很感兴趣，当时就倒戈了，“我也觉得这个提议挺不错的。”<br/>李东赫压低了声音：“好啊你小子。”<br/>罗渽民笑着回答，“说得好像上次给我买草莓牛奶的不是你一样。”<br/>没办法了，他只好转头看向李帝努，李帝努用那张纯良的笑脸回应他，没门。<br/>“该不会是怕了吧？”黄仁俊趁热打铁。<br/>“怕个屁！”<br/>第二天李东赫就穿着裙子去学校了。裙子是黄仁俊给买的，为了监督李东赫穿上，他一大早就到他家楼下堵着了，身后还跟着呵欠连天的罗渽民。李东赫脸上挤出个虚情假意的笑，“这么麻烦做什么，还把渽民也拎过来了。”<br/>“渽民说很想给你拍照。”<br/>“……”这群死小子阿西真是的。<br/>因为嫌丢人，李东赫只是穿着裙子在学校里晃了一圈就立刻去卫生间里把衣服给换了。后来也有人问起这件事，“那个人该不会是你吧李东赫？”他立刻挥舞着拳头作势警告对方不要乱说，“那是我妹妹，她昨天来学校找我。我怎么可能穿裙子——”<br/>黄仁俊还在一边偷笑，李东赫当时真的有让他闭嘴的心。<br/>“啊原来是这样，真可惜啊，”那个男生这么说，“我还觉得挺好看的，可惜没有问她要联系方式。”<br/>“想跟她交往也得先过了我这一关吧？”<br/>这么说起来，知道实情的只有当时在场的那些人……啊，其实还有李马克。李东赫清楚地记得，自己虽然已经拼尽全力将整件事的影响力降到最低，但百密终有一疏，还是被李马克窥见了其中的真相。他从卫生间换完衣服出来正好撞见那人，那人瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛，异常吃惊，“东赫？”<br/>“啊？咋了？”<br/>“……我刚刚看见一个女生走进去，还想提醒她走错了……”李马克说着还朝里面张望了两下，“她不在里面吗？”<br/>“说什么瞎话啊，这不是男厕所吗。”<br/>李马克也许是对自己的视力产生动摇了，很快追上来截住他的去路，“不对吧？”<br/>“我看见她和东赫从同一间里进去和出来……”李马克急得话都说不清楚了，只能借由两条眉毛表达心中的困惑，“那个女孩子就是东赫？”<br/>靠。赶在对方继续做出奇怪猜测之前李东赫赶紧喊停，“不是你想的那样，我也确实是男的。我只是、只是跟仁俊打了个赌穿了回女装而已！”他几乎就要扑上去捂住李马克的张成O形的嘴巴了，“呀李马克，这件事情你知我知……别人都绝对不可以告诉的，听到没有？”<br/>一时情急之下他都忘了要跟李马克说敬语，好在对方之前在加拿大长大，对于礼节不甚敏感，甚至稀里糊涂地就听从了弟弟的命令：“啊……嗯。”<br/>“约好了哦。”他不放心地叮嘱。<br/>“但是，东赫的小腿……”李马克涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说，“真的从后面看过去特别漂亮，所以我才会认错了。”<br/>“那种事情就不要再提了！”<br/>“就算只有我们两个人？”<br/>“就算只有我们两个人。”李东赫有点委屈，“我是男生。”<br/>对……李马克。李马克知道所有的事情，他是一切的起点和结果，他是一切的源头和终结，如果说身边有什么人同时掌握这些秘密，那么就是李马克。<br/>而且，另一个令他不得不怀疑的，就是声音。那个人说话的声音和李马克太像了，除了语气之外，几乎一模一样。<br/>那么当他喊出李马克呼救的时候，那个在自己跟前的人，在黑布后面窥视着自己的人，究竟是谁？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;03<br/>“李马克。”<br/>再一次听到那个人走到自己身边的时候，李东赫叫出了这三个字。<br/>其实他也没有把握，甚至是在冒险。如果面前的这个人不是李马克，他这么做无异于是将自己的弱点赤裸裸地剖出来给对方看了，反倒可能会把李马克置于相当危险的境地……可是如果有那么万分之一的概率对方就是李马克本人，那么、那么——<br/>他想要什么样的结果呢，李东赫问自己。他也不知道。<br/>他不知道自己应不应该期待对方是李马克。<br/>对方沉默得越久，他就越是确信。也不顾危险不危险了，他颤抖着嘴唇再叫一次“李马克”，就听见对方大步流星地走到自己的跟前，停下来，然后一只手绕到他脑后。他缩紧了脖子，心说干脆就让这一刀来得更猛烈一些吧，却只感觉眼前的黑布一松，缓缓掉落在自己的身前。<br/>李东赫没料到自己会在这种状况下恢复光明，因此迟疑了好一会儿，才想起自己应当要先看那个人是谁。<br/>心脏传来尖锐的刺痛，虽然早就做好了心理准备，再看到的时候还是觉得不可置信。<br/>“为什么这么对我啊……李马克？”李东赫说不出话了，每一个字都是从灵魂的碎片里漏出来的，“为什么偏偏是你啊？”<br/>李马克再要碰他的时候，他就手脚并用地逃窜，把自己隐藏在这个不见天日的仓库角落里，锁链被挣得锒铛作响，仿佛一把钝刀子在凌迟他的神经。李东赫知道自己无处可逃，此刻他只是想尽可能地离这个人远一点再远一点，“你走开……你别碰我！”<br/>光线从门缝里漏出来，在李东赫身上投下李马克的巨大影子。李东赫被罩在里面，幼小、可怜，犹如在狮子爪下瑟瑟发抖的小鹿。他沉默下来，几乎绝望地看着李马克不紧不慢地走过来，一直到他面前，用两根手指抬起他的下巴，逼迫他直视自己，“东赫，乖一点。”<br/>为什么……他咬住嘴唇。<br/>确实是他熟悉的那个李马克，长相一点儿也没变。可是平时那双让人喜爱的大眼睛此刻暗沉沉的，几乎要把他完全吸附进去地，看着他，其中的情绪李东赫压根理解不了。<br/>“只看我。”<br/>泪水争先恐后地从眼眶里掉出来，模糊了视线。李东赫扭过头去想要掩饰眼泪，迫于李马克的威压，不得不睁大了眼睛尽可能地排除它们带给自己的困扰，看着李马克的脸孔。后者对他的表现很满意，终于勾起了嘴角，“嗯，今天也很乖。”<br/>“马克哥……放了我吧，”李东赫酝酿出蘸满糖分的撒娇，“我不会跟别人说的，也不会报警的。”<br/>“渴了吗？”那个人像是一阵虚空，并不回答。<br/>再度被以这种方式喂水，李东赫感觉到前所未有的耻辱。之前只以为是匪徒，能够告诉自己“不过是为了暂时活下去而暂时低头”，现在知道对方是李马克，就无论如何做不到了。他难以想像自己要怎么样才能跟小狗似地，再把脑袋埋进对方的掌心里面去汲取那一点点的水。<br/>“哥哥……”怎么会没有用呢，明明应该最有用了呀。大家都说李马克喜欢看李东赫撒娇喜欢得不得了，还有人抓到过他本人把校庆上的撒娇环节拷贝到自己的电脑里反复看，李东赫当时还觉得不好意思，“李马克你不要再看啦”，李马克像是做错事一样，“因为觉得可爱所以不自觉地就点了循环”。<br/>“不喝吗？”<br/>“……我做不到。”<br/>李马克会怎么想自己呢。会不会觉得这个人有点低贱、可怜？还是，存心要看他出糗的样子，以此为乐？李东赫摇摇头，拒绝的态度一如既往，“不行、我不可以——”<br/>李马克睨了他一眼，然后甩掉手里的水，转而自己喝起来。李东赫不自觉地追随着对方的喉结，愈发口干舌燥了，垂下目光佯装不在意。李马克喝完了水就来吻他，比起之前的粗暴，这一回算得上是百转千回，缠绵悱恻，如果忘记他们周围的环境，如果忘记了他们之前的那些冲突，那么也许这就是一个恋人之间心无旁骛的吻。<br/>李东赫被吻得失去力气，原本就好几天没有进食，只是稍微喝了些水，刚才情绪激动又透支了所有的精力，此刻完全是被李马克搂在怀里才能勉强不跪坐在地上，他像一株菟丝花，缠绕在对方身上才能继续生存。<br/>“再喝一点。”<br/>“不要……”<br/>他被几度亲吻，最后连嘴唇都破了，根本合不拢，一碰到伤口就疼。从两片嘴唇里漏出来细白的门牙，李马克盯着看，他怕又被那样对待，赶忙小心翼翼地将它隐藏起来。<br/>也许是李马克终于意识到了对待他态度中的粗鲁之处，他被准许上楼，睡进这里的客房。李东赫不知道原来李马克是这样有钱人家的小孩，从前他们住在同一条街上，所有的房子布局都一样，他也以为李马克是和他们一样的普通人。<br/>现在想想，能够支持孩子去加拿大生活的家庭……应当还是有相当家底的。<br/>关于李马克的了解又多了些，然而李东赫却完全开心不起来。他昏昏沉沉地思考，为什么李马克要这么对他，为什么要绑架他，为什么要捆他，为什么要作弄他，为什么要吻他？<br/>小狗……把他当小狗一样。<br/>初遇是在初中入学典礼上。李马克作为新生代表发言，胸前的校徽闪闪发亮。李东赫早先听说他刚从国外回来，但不妨碍他成绩优异，入学考试里拿了第一名，拉了第二名整整十五分。他念完李马克的名字以后把话筒交给对方，跳下台阶，在主席台下等那个人念演讲词。<br/>李马克的脸被太阳映得红红的。他语速不快但是很流利，几乎没什么磕巴地就说完了话，接着诚恳地对着台下鞠了一躬，几乎九十度角。李东赫默不作声地迎上去，从他手里拿回话筒。<br/>那天发生的唯一一个插曲是，李东赫穿的白色毛衣勾住了李马克的校徽。没人说得清楚是怎么勾上去的，总之画面异常可笑，两个人不得不顶着众人的目光，手忙脚乱地处理眼下的状况。原本没什么人认真听演讲，大家各自发呆，小声聊天，都有事情要忙，以发言为遮蔽，如鱼得水。而如今声音停下来了，他们就伸长了脖子一探究竟。<br/>李东赫小声抱怨：“你行不行啊？”<br/>“抱歉，”李马克说，“再等一下就好了。”<br/>李东赫心里着急，又全无办法。他的右手没办法动弹，稍微一移动，就能看到毛衣上拖曳出来的，长长的一道丝。李马克屏住呼吸，双手并用地，将校徽从毛衣的缝隙里一点点救出来，神情认真得好像正在进行一项科学考察。<br/>台下已经有了些骚动，李东赫心里着急，于是干脆狠狠一拽，任由毛衣被勾破，绕过李马克，匆匆地上台邀请值周老师上台发言。<br/>再回到主席台边候场，发现李马克还没走，李东赫狐疑地看了他一眼，后者立刻抬起手解释：“我不是故意的。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“害你的衣服被勾破了。”<br/>这又不是你的错，是我做的决定啊。李东赫莫名其妙，又听见那个人小心翼翼地说，“如果把这个别上去的话，会遮盖住破的地方吗？”<br/>李马克手里躺着的是那枚惹事的校徽。<br/>“不行的吧，”他摆手拒绝，“这个是你的。再说了别上去的话反倒更加显眼了，本来要是随便遮掩过去倒也没什么事。”<br/>然后这个比他大一届的，他理应叫一声哥哥的男生，在猛烈的阳光里怅然若失地低下了头。李东赫当时就觉得很稀奇，这个世界上还会存在这样的人吗？自己都说了跟他没关系也不是他的错了，还硬是要把责任往自己身上揽。<br/>李东赫越想越恍惚，那天在明亮的光线下对着自己露出不好意思表情的李马克，和四年后会把自己囚禁在这里的人，难道也是同一个人吗？时间可以把人改变到什么程度呢，竟然让一直注视着李马克的自己也感觉到了陌生？<br/>还是说沧海变成桑田只要一瞬，在他忍不住眨眼或者呼吸的时候，李马克就悄悄地，不为人所知地，过渡到了另外一边呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;04<br/>“忘记了吗，东赫啊。”李马克坐在他的床边，用一种平静到让人恐惧的口吻解开尘封多时的真相，“你总是记性不太好，丢三落四的，也很正常。”<br/>“……”我忘记了什么？<br/>“已经是去年的事情了。我们去找昀昀哥玩，记得吗？当时有人问他，‘如果所有的朋友里面要找一个把他当做动物驯养的话，会选择哪一个’。”<br/>李东赫茫然地看着他，显然是已经忘记了这个插曲。对上李马克的神情，李东赫又觉得仿佛自己是不应该忘记的，只好把自己瑟缩起来。李马克掀开他的刘海，手指若有似无地触过皮肤，“当时昀昀哥选了我。”<br/>“我当时说了什么过分的话吗？”<br/>“你说，”每一个字都是对精神的极大凌迟，李东赫无比想要知道答案，却又害怕真的听到。他甚至开始反思自己偶尔的口不择言，李马克有时候会因为那些被伤害到，他以前都不以为意，反正只要撒娇认错就都能翻篇。“‘如果是Mark的话’，‘我已经在养了’。”<br/>“……”李东赫半天没有回过神来，“我不是那个意思，马克哥， 我其实是想说——”<br/>“不是已经忘记了吗？什么意思也不重要了。”李马克截住他的话头，“现在想的和当时，也未必是同一个意思了吧。”<br/>“生我气了吗。”<br/>“没有。”<br/>李东赫不敢指责李马克，你明明就是有。因为当时的那一句无心玩笑，就把我带到这个地方来、变成现在这个样子的人明明是你，你又为什么还要再撒谎说没有生气。<br/>他还想再说些什么，李马克不让他继续了，只说：“睡吧。”<br/>这一夜也睡得不安稳，半夜里醒来想要逃跑，却发觉自己又被换了一种束缚方式，双手双脚被吊缚在床上，铁链很长，足够他走到卫生间，长度却经过精密计算，只容许他如厕，再想要往外呼救都不能。比起一开始看不见也动弹不得的状况要好很多，然而眼下却依旧令李东赫无计可施。<br/>他屏息静气等了一会儿，甚至发出了些声响，确认李马克不在家，迅速在客房里转悠，寻找趁手工具来。他当然不会天真到以为李马克给自己留下逃脱的可能，然而是人就要学习肖申克，哪怕用一只汤匙，也要慢慢地挖穿监狱来。<br/>李东赫前前后后用了六七种办法，也没能撬开那根链条。它只能被钥匙打开，偏偏李东赫又不敢直接拿铁丝去捅，万一把锁眼给堵住了，那么他怕是再也没办法摆脱这玩意儿了。<br/>难道真的要这样被囚禁一辈子？他不免有些泄气。<br/>傍晚时分李马克终于舍得回来，李东赫听见楼下有拖鞋刮擦地板的声音，坐在床沿仔细打量每一秒的情况。李马克胆识过人，即便家里藏了个人质也敢打电话叫外卖，大门开了又关，甚至能听见李马克客气地对送餐员说谢谢。<br/>又过了会儿李马克上楼来，把吃的东西往他面前一放，意思是让他补充些体力。<br/>经过一整天的折腾，李东赫早就没了力气，也不打算跟自己的肚子过不去，这回没多少废话就吃了。他还又想了个点子，跟对方抱怨说手被捆着没力气，话里话外希望对方直接把它们解开，李马克似笑非笑乜他一眼，“我喂你？”<br/>还是不了。李东赫连忙拒绝，表示抬手吃饭还是做得到的。<br/>“这么对我……”他看着男人沉默地收走碗筷，对着背影发问，“是因为讨厌我吗。”<br/>前年的圣诞节，李东赫早早地埋伏在李马克家楼下，就等着他清早出门上学的时候，朝他扔一颗雪球。冰天雪地里他冻得手脚冰凉，必须要时不时呵气取暖。雪经不住热量融化了，他不得不重新做了好几回，好不容易等到六点半，李马克从玄关里走出来，李东赫藏进路边的灌木丛，抛出雪球准确无误地击中对方的脑袋。<br/>李马克回头，只来得及看见树丛后面半抹红色。<br/>那回李马克真的生了气，把他从树丛里拉出来，神色复杂地解下脖子上的围巾，绕在他的领口，而后转身就走。李东赫本来还想嘲笑他“笨蛋”，却始终没能追上他的脚步。他慌了神，一下课就去教室门口堵李马克，却得到对方略带怒意的回答，“别来找我。”<br/>“你的围巾——”李东赫连忙把它从脖子上取下来，“你早上给我的，我就是想还给你。”<br/>“给你吧。”<br/>“……送给我了吗？”<br/>“嗯，反正之后也打算搬家了。”<br/>只不过是个小小的恶作剧而已，至于这样吗。李东赫在电话里跟黄仁俊抱怨了半个小时，“难道他们加拿大就不打雪仗吗，明明那里比这里下雪更多吧？李马克是不是从来没有跟别人玩过啊？”黄仁俊在电话那头也不明白，只是反反复复问，“你确定他说了要搬走了吗？”<br/>“他都那么说了——”<br/>“搬走的话，可能也会转学哦。”黄仁俊冷静地分析现在的形式，“毕竟隔壁街区的X高人气也很高。”<br/>想到之后可能都见不到李马克了，李东赫坐不住了，大半夜地跑到李马克家楼下，一遍又一遍地给他打电话，手机打不通就打座机，直到逼着李马克下了楼。雪花自空中纷纷扬扬落下，落在李东赫的眉梢眼角，他没有心思去擦，只是死死地盯住李马克：“马克哥是真的这么讨厌我吗。”<br/>当时李马克怎么说的来着。<br/>李马克说：“其实也没有那么讨厌……东赫啊。”<br/>“那你不许搬走！不许转学！”李东赫立刻像是得到了什么支持一样地，对着他叫起来，“才刚来这么短时间又走，你负不负责任啊？”<br/>旧事重提，李马克的态度却和之前不一样了。他仿佛听到什么笑话一样，嘴角勾起冰冷的弧度，回头来看李东赫一眼。<br/>——他没有和当年一样，紧张地解释自己的心情了。<br/>李东赫的心脏立刻沉落下去，“不是因为喜欢我，对吧。”<br/>李马克抛下两个字：“你猜。”<br/>“我不会猜。”<br/>“东赫不是很擅长玩游戏吗？所有人都想和你一队。”<br/>“……”<br/>当夜他就发起高烧，被整夜的清醒梦折腾得无法入眠。他看见自己一次又一次地试探李马克的底线，有时候是故意吃掉西瓜最中心那一口，有时候则是悄悄从他身后靠近，掀起他的帽子蒙住他的脑袋，冬天里他把冰冷的手伸进李马克的领口里美名其曰取暖，夏天里他和罗渽民黄仁俊合谋直接掀了李马克的T恤，让他露出了白花花的肚子——<br/>也是那一回，李东赫才知道原来李马克是练出了腹肌的。<br/>他看见几年前的自己坐在操场边的围墙上，举着一个小型扩音喇叭，对着整个操场的人喊：“李马克全校第一帅！”然后被匆匆赶过来的涨红了脸的李马克没收作案工具。<br/>李马克说得最多的一句是，“不要胡闹。”<br/>其次是“乖一点吧，东赫。”<br/>李东赫用了很长的时间才分辨出来自己不是在梦里。他听到李马克在房间外面打电话，对面大概是黄仁俊，音量很大，语速也很快，一点儿也不像外国人，声音几乎能透过听筒传出来。李马克还是跟平常一样说话，耐心，温柔，不疾不徐，“东赫在我这儿。”<br/>掀起眼皮，也顾不得烧的有多难受了，李东赫一门心思要从这个房间里逃出去求救。这是他离外面的世界最近的一次，如果失去机会的话就不知道什么时候还能再有。链条已经被拉扯到最大的限度，死死地将他往回拖拽，冰冷的金属嵌进皮肤留下深刻的印记，可是这一切都无法阻挡李东赫前进的脚步。<br/>哪怕一厘米，哪怕只有一厘米……拜托了，让他触摸到那个房间的边界吧？<br/>声音惊动了李马克，他回过头朝着房间里面瞥了一眼。<br/>电话那边的黄仁俊似乎也听见了，问：“马克哥你那边是什么声音？”<br/>“没什么，”李马克在李东赫面前蹲下身来，与他平视，“最近新养了一只小狗。”<br/>“真的吗？”黄仁俊立刻被激发出了十万分的怜爱，“怎么没听你说过，也不发照片什么的看看啊。有空的话我可以去你那边看看吗？”<br/>“可以，不过还得再等等，它有点怕生。”<br/>李东赫顾不得计较李马克再度把他当成小狗这回事，朝着电话听筒就喊，“仁俊——”<br/>“诶？”虽然声音轻微，黄仁俊还是察觉了，“东赫吗？你们现在在一起吗？”<br/>——救我、把我从这个地方带出去！<br/>李马克眼疾手快地捂住了他的嘴巴，然后对着听筒那边给予了肯定的回答，“嗯，他现在在我这儿——”用肩膀和侧脸夹住手机，另一只手带有威胁性质地摸了摸李东赫的脑袋，仿佛在警告他不要轻举妄动，指尖传来的冰冷温度令李东赫打了个寒颤。手指一路向下摸到他的额头，李马克皱起眉，对着电话那端安抚道，“他发烧了，这两天怕是都不能去上学……昨天还跟我撒娇说不喜欢打针不想去医院。”<br/>黄仁俊压根没听出来这边的不对劲，哈哈笑了两声，“东赫就是虚势。他平时表现得天不怕地不怕的，私下里还会有这种样子呢，下次见面我一定要好好跟他说这事。”<br/>“嗯，好啊。”<br/>“不过要是烧得厉害还是要带他去医院。”<br/>“知道的。”<br/>李东赫说不出话，只能用充满愤怒的眼神继续瞪着李马克。而被这样的恨意注视着的李马克本人却毫不在意地，甚至流露出那种势在必得的微笑地，回以平静的目光。<br/>李东赫悄悄张开嘴巴，然后一下咬住了李马克的手。<br/>“仁俊，我这边还有事。”李马克眉毛抽动了一下，迅速挂断电话，然后从对方的牙齿间把自己的手抽出来。<br/>一拍齿印清晰可见，最严重的地方已经破皮流血。李马克倒吸一口冷气，“说你是小狗你还不肯承认，哪有人会随便咬别人的。”<br/>李东赫勉强支撑起身体，“谁让你把我关在这里。”<br/>他几乎是立刻为反叛而付出了代价，李马克把他扛起来，扔回床上，三下五除二地扒掉他的外套，自上而下地审视着他。李东赫虽然大脑不甚清醒，但也很快反应过来这一连串举动背后的含义，手脚并用地往床角逃，又被李马克拽着脚腕扯回来，重新压在自己的身下。<br/>“李马克你这个疯子！”李东赫尖叫起来，为自己落入对方的掌心之中而发抖。<br/>言语并不能逼退李马克，甚至在某种程度上刺激了他，李马克反问他：“你知道现在我可以对你做出任何事情吗？”<br/>李东赫立刻想到了最坏的那种可能。在此之前他怀有最后一丝希望，就是无论如何李马克不至于真的伤害他，也许只是想要惩罚他，取笑他，捉弄他，把他关起来，而李马克的杀手锏已经用在他身上了，那就是亲吻——被亲几下，其实也没有那么让人受不了，只要装作一切没发生过就行。<br/>上帝啊，如果上帝存在的话，请不要让他和李马克之间的关系变成那样。他渴望继续和以前的李马克过着相安无事的生活，为此他愿意放弃乐趣不再恶作剧，而不是在这里被李马克赤裸裸地威胁。<br/>李马克分开他的双腿，李东赫剧烈地挣扎起来，最后还是被对方用大腿压在下面动弹不得。<br/>李东赫心惊肉跳地感受着对方的手指一路顺着大腿内侧抚摸上来，在靠近根部的地方停下。那一瞬间他脑海里闪过许许多多的文字，没有任何一条可以恰如其分地表达他此刻的心情，他想要尖叫但是不能。他问自己，要是从头到尾都没有遇见李马克，是不是人生会变得不一样？<br/>钻心剜骨的疼从大腿根部开始，沿着血管游走过四肢百骸，李东赫死死咬住下嘴唇不让自己叫出来。<br/>李马克以牙还牙地，在他的大腿内侧留下了两道齿痕。他抬起身子欣赏自己的作品，说，“东赫原来这个地方有颗痣啊？”<br/>那种屈辱的感觉又回来了。最私密的地方被标记了，就好像是明晃晃地在告诉别人，这个人已经成为了其他人的所有物。他被剖开过，完整地呈现在某人的面前，又曾遭受过某人的亵玩，印记将会伴随着耻辱感在他身上留下，伴随终身。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;05<br/>李马克再动他的时候李东赫已经没有力气，任由对方翻来覆去折腾。李马克的手伸进他的衣服下摆，顺着脊背一点点向上摸，然后又探他额头温度，笃定地说：“真的烧起来了。”<br/>李东赫不是那种非常有骨气的人……至少在李马克面前，只要这人对自己表现出一点点好，他就会立刻缴械投降。他相信对方是有理由对他坏了的，男人要是变坏，可以非常坏，且速度飞快，令人猝不及防。他已经感受过，所以没必要质疑。但是李马克又总是在出人意料的地方对他很照顾，譬如此刻，从床头柜里翻出来一支体温计以后，又用酒精棉仔细地擦拭了以后才递过来，“不要咬碎，”仿佛他是个小孩。<br/>工业酒精刺得嘴唇有点疼。李东赫从以前开始就特别讨厌量体温，尤其是把体温计放进嘴里这个步骤，总感觉那玩意儿要捅破自己的舌头了，总是不能平常心对待，表现得过分战战兢兢。<br/>“三十七度八，”李马克说，“要是烧到三十八度，我们就去医院。”<br/>李东赫扯了扯嘴角：“你会带我去吗？”<br/>李马克的声音低下去，“会的，会的。你先睡一觉。”<br/>居然这样就走了，李东赫有些震惊。他把自己翻进被子里，总之先养精蓄锐好好睡一觉。他实在是累惨了。只是稍微一动，大腿根的伤口又在疼，加上刚才被抚摸过的感觉顺着脚踝一路蔓延上来，像是一根藤蔓悄无声息地缠绕住他的左腿，将他向下拉扯。即将坠入梦境的时候他又被李马克挖出来，“睡了吗？没睡的话先吃药。”<br/>他乖乖照做，上下眼皮子直打架，迫不及待地倒回去再睡，又被李马克的动作弄得清醒过来，“要做什么？”<br/>漂亮的手指还停留在他的大腿一侧，李马克说：“你睡你的。”<br/>下意识并紧双腿，“别碰我——”<br/>“……”李马克无言地将李东赫往自己的方向一拽，强硬地抬起他的一条腿，让下半身都赤裸裸地展露在空气中。李东赫这才看清楚床铺的一角散落着一包刚拆封的创可贴，警惕的情绪松散大半，嘴上却依旧是不饶人的，“李马克你有完没完？”<br/>“不是受伤了？”李马克说。<br/>那理直气壮的样子仿佛伤口不是被他搞出来的。<br/>李东赫都要气笑了，伸腿要踹他，又被牢牢地抓住小腿。李马克欺身而上，用创可贴覆盖住方才的伤疤，又隔着胶布抚摸了两下——也许只是为了让它粘的更紧实些吧，可是为什么脑袋要凑过来？李东赫不自觉地绷紧了脚尖，大腿线条变成平滑的一道直线，李马克的呼吸都是带毒的，他为之震颤、恐惧，却又隐约期待。<br/>他真的以为李马克会再咬一口。<br/>“好了，睡吧。”<br/>李东赫转过身去，没料到李马克也跟着钻进被子，从后面搂着他。他原来不觉得自己热，是大腿后侧触碰到李马克的大腿，感觉到对方微凉的体温，才知道原来自己已经烧到这种地步。他稍微动了动身子，李马克就得寸进尺地贴上来，弧度完全保持一致。过分的亲昵令李东赫不适地朝床铺的另外一侧躲，起初颇有成效，拉开了与李马克之间的距离，眼看就要靠近床沿、接触到被子外的新鲜空气了，又被一把拉回，“不怕发烧加重啊？”<br/>……那你倒是离我远一点啊。<br/>没办法，他只好转过身和李马克相对，可是两人凑得那么近，可以听到彼此的呼吸，他又睡不着了。他把眼睛睁开一道缝，悄悄打量眼前这人，和四年前几乎一模一样、没有变过的容貌，除了脸颊微微凹陷下去。这模样总让人觉得李马克很辛苦，背负了普通人不知道的艰辛。李东赫知道一点，就是，李马克为了维持优等生的成绩，付出了比旁人更多的努力。<br/>他真情实感地觉得李马克长得好看，是那种让人印象深刻的脸。这话说出来李马克肯定不信，因为他们第二次见面的时候，李东赫已经完全忘记了这么一号人，以至于打招呼的时候都充满尴尬。虽然李东赫很快反应过来、佯装开朗地解释说自己只是在开玩笑试探李马克的反应，可是对方大概是能够从那停顿的几秒里面窥见事实真相的。<br/>为了不被李马克发现自己装睡，李东赫竭力地将眼皮维持在特定的角度——既避免了睡着，又能从那细小的缝隙中看到外界的状况。眼睫毛足够长，能够为他掩饰。<br/>“怎么还不睡？”李马克问，“眼睫毛一直在抖。”<br/>“睡不着。”<br/>“闭上眼什么都不想就睡着了。”<br/>“你一定要在这里吗？不怕我传染给你你也发烧吗。”<br/>“无所谓。”<br/>李东赫气结，一时被愤怒冲昏了头脑，朝着李马克的方向挪了十几厘米。后者惊讶地问，“又怎么了。”李东赫说：“那就传染给你吧，烧死你算了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;06<br/>李马克察觉到自己对李东赫的感情变质，是从一年前的夏天开始的。学校里组织夏游会，目的地是海边，大家都很兴奋。出发那天李东赫和罗渽民两个人因为临时被老师叫去帮忙，没能赶上自己班的车，刚好李马克班上的大巴有两个空位，老师就把他们俩叫过来了。<br/>起初李东赫是坐在前排的，后来因为李马克身边的同学晕车，两个人换了位置，李东赫在行驶的车上跌跌撞撞地往后走，差点一脑袋磕在扶手上。李马克看着捂着脑门在自己身边一屁股坐下的学弟，觉得这人真是可爱得让人疯掉。<br/>“啊马克哥，”李东赫一瞬间眼睛就亮了，“原来这是你们班上啊。”<br/>“是啊，不认识吗？”<br/>“我怎么会认识，”当时是这么说的，“你们班我只知道你一个……看到其他人都不能确定，看到你本人我才能下结论的。”<br/>“这样吗？我还以为你和大家关系都很好。”<br/>现在想起来这话充满着吃醋的酸味，当时李马克也没多想只是顺着本心这么说了，李东赫则一本正经地摆手解释，“没有的事，我也不是谁都认识，有的人见过但是不熟或者不记得……也很有可能。”<br/>原本李马克是在听歌的——和旁边的人不太熟悉，只好暂时把自己关在小世界里避免尴尬。李东赫来了，听歌就显得不礼貌，于是他暂时把耳机拔下来，揪在手里默默地绕来绕去。<br/>“在听歌吗？”<br/>“嗯，……”折中一下，“有兴趣吗？”<br/>“哥喜欢什么类型？”听了几秒钟就得出结论，“啊哈~这个歌手我也超级喜欢来着。哥有听他的新专辑吗？”<br/>两个人分享耳机相安无事地坐了十几分钟车，老师突然站起来拍着手说大家不如来玩游戏。其实这类游戏对于高中生来说吸引力很弱，下面也没多少呼应，但是李东赫首先站起身来——为此他不得不暂时摘掉耳机——在陌生的班级里，一点儿也不怯场地开始组织纪律、甚至给同学们分组了。<br/>李东赫不怕出糗，反应也快，最重要的是当了几年学校广播站播音员，大家都对他有所耳闻。为了说明游戏规则，他直接把罗渽民从座位上薅起来，下面的女生们又是一阵惊呼：要不是罗渽民比她们小，估计送情书的会再翻两倍。两个人凭借着多年的默契，迅速地完成第一轮游戏，接力给下一组。<br/>序列一直轮转到李马克他们这一排，落单的只剩他一个，玩不了游戏，李东赫又跑回座位上来自己举手：“我我我我要参加！”<br/>“什么？”李马克懵懵的，他压根没有关心游戏规则，只是从刚才开始就一直注视着李东赫而已。也许是今天有点热吧，微卷的头发黏在脑袋上，像是一只活泼过头的小羊。李东赫叉腰指责他：“怎么我说话都这么不专心？你这样是要被李东赫的37.5Cam开除的。”<br/>不专心的理由……其实也很难启齿。李马克很难直截了当地问，一起听歌不好吗，为什么要站到别人的眼前去，为什么要和别人一起做游戏呢？他自己都觉得很可笑，李东赫又不是他一个人的所有物。<br/>只要李东赫想，任何人都能迅速地熟起来。<br/>旅途实在是太长了，玩过几轮游戏，兴致逐渐散了，李东赫又坐回来，从李马克手里分过一只耳机。两人静悄悄地什么话也没说，直到抒情歌单把李东赫哄得睡着，枕着李马克的肩膀睡了一路。<br/>临近终点李东赫才揉着眼睛醒过来，好像振作精神的小鸟，等大巴车一停就迫不及待地跳下去，恨不能下一秒就在海边撒丫子狂欢。李马克慢吞吞地跟在后面，发觉肩膀僵硬发酸。<br/>李东赫察觉他姿势不对，小跑过来凑在他耳朵旁边问，“是不是刚才被我——”李马克原本想说没事，看见对方亮晶晶的眼睛又改变了主意，半真半假地抱怨，“头真的很重。”<br/>“不是故意的。”李东赫吐了吐舌头，提出一个补偿方案，“那等下我给马克哥按摩吧？我从奶奶那边学来的，效果很好哦。”<br/>“那就拜托了。”<br/>李东赫的力气比他想得还要小一些——无意间瞥见对方的小臂，李马克就想，十几岁的男孩子，真的还拥有这样的手臂吗？简直就像是没度过青春期、滞后发展的小孩儿一样。对此当事人这样反驳：“按摩也不是力气越大越好，是需要技巧的，技、巧！”<br/>按了约莫十几分钟，力气渐渐不够用了，李东赫的速度慢了下来。李马克偏过头去看他，又被对方摆正脑袋，“OK李马克xi，头不要总是乱动哦，会影响我的发挥。”然而这个要好好发挥的人，却几次凑到他的耳朵旁边，用那种诱惑似的语气说，“现在觉得怎么样啊，有没有舒爽一点？”<br/>“嗯……还有点酸，能麻烦你再按一下吗？”李马克忍着笑，一本正经地回答道。<br/>“当然当然。”<br/>就这样又勉强服务了五分钟，李马克才拍拍他落在自己肩膀上的手，“辛苦啦。”<br/>李东赫如释重负，在他身边坐下来，岔开两条腿，把手撑在腿中间，“哇终于结束了。”<br/>“之前也给别人按过吗？”<br/>“没有啊，第一次。平时都是别人给我按，所以马克哥算是赚到。”<br/>李马克又说了声“谢谢”，见那人心满意足地转过身去准备和大家一起享用今天的午餐，伴随着小小声的抱怨，“哇手臂都酸了”，于是又自然而然地扯过对方的手臂，“这么累吗？”<br/>“我超——用力的，”李东赫朝他扬眉，“是不是感觉骨头都被我捏得在响啊？”<br/>其实没有。李马克不会跟李东赫直说，因为没有打击对方的必要：李东赫的手劲很小，要是跟自己扳手腕的话，大概不到五秒钟就会惨败。可是他怎么忍心再去对对方说出这样的话。<br/>情况逆转了，李马克捏着李东赫的小臂，发觉对方的骨头细得过分，和身体其他部分的骨架一样，细瘦纤长，外头包裹着一层软肉。他给他仔细地按摩，并且祈祷他明天不至于抬不起手。<br/>“马克哥，其实我觉得你……”李东赫一边注意着上菜的情况一边说，“啊啊泡菜汤给我这边也留一份！马克哥你要吗？——那就两份，拜托再给两份餐具！”安排好餐点后才接上后半句话，“要是跟你谈恋爱的话应该会有意思的。”<br/>那应当是真心话。<br/>虽然李东赫这人生气起来后劲很大，不理人，有时候还捎带几分口不择言。他和李马克吵架的时候，也会改口说“我没说过那种话，跟你恋爱肯定很无聊，因为马克哥就是no jam，一点意思都没有”。<br/>相信的理由，是那个时候李东赫的眼神不存在任何的躲闪。一束光线从几万光年之外的星球照耀过来，李马克刚好站在光束中间，感受得最真切。</p>
<p>和所有的校园故事一样，哪儿都不缺躁动的女生。她们鼓起勇气站到喜欢的男生面前，递出充满爱的信件。李马克被李东赫撞见过一次。原本他已经想好了要怎么开口拒绝，譬如劝女生，她们现在应该把精力更多地放在学习上，又或者，干脆表现得像个坏男人，告诉对方自己已经有喜欢的人了。可是李东赫从旁边走过，吸引了他百分之九十的注意力，剩下的百分之十在很久之后才回笼。<br/>李东赫看向他的表情有些促狭，“你答应告白了？”<br/>“什——”这才知道，女生干脆把信往他怀里一塞，就迅速地离开现场，仿佛什么结果都与她无关了。恋爱真是麻烦透顶的事情，李马克在多数时候都想不通，譬如凭什么女生可以单方面宣布他接受了她的告白。<br/>“没什么不好的，长得挺可爱，据说性格也不错，”李东赫说，“马克哥就从了吧。”<br/>“别拿这种事情开玩笑！”<br/>他罕见地对李东赫发了火。胸腔里积攒着一股无名怒火，“我没有答应她，也不可能。我们现在还是学生，整天地把心思放在这些事情上面也是徒劳无功的，等到大学里再说也不迟。”他恪尽职守地扮演着好学生的角色，将老师叮嘱过无数遍的内容又复述了一遍，看到李东赫茫然的神色，愈发懊恼，于是对他的语气也重了些，“你也是一样，每天脑子里面只想着这些——”<br/>“我没有啊。”李东赫说，“对我这样干嘛，我又不恋爱。现在还没找到必须要恋爱的理由呢。”<br/>听了这句保证，李马克心中的懊恼程度也没有减轻。这不正常，这哪里都不正常……他到底是作为学长在叮嘱对方专注学习，还是觉得李东赫不应当说出那种话？<br/>李马克觉得自己疯了，他竟然觉得李东赫对于“谈恋爱”的无所谓态度也是有罪的。<br/>他那时候还没认真思考过自己对李东赫的感情究竟是出于什么原因，即便偶尔触碰到“爱”的定义，也下意识地觉得那不可能发生在两个男人中间。他试图把自己纷杂的心绪全然归结于对李东赫生活作风的不满，自欺欺人地认定自己是作为“学长”、“哥哥”，为李东赫好。<br/>因此在体育课下课后，瞥见李东赫打开储物柜，里面飘出来一封粉红色的情书的瞬间，李马克尝到一种近似于被背叛的愤怒。<br/>他压抑着怒火问，不是说不打算恋爱？<br/>“嗯……”李东赫手里还捏着那张蝴蝶结封面的卡片，“但是我也不知道是哪个女生塞进来的。”<br/>“里面写了什么？”<br/>“这个就不能透露。”对方完全没意识事情的严重性，反倒弯起眼睛对他打哈哈，“马克哥？这个是人家写给我的，如果没有经过本人同意的话，不可以泄露给别人哦。虽然我们俩关系挺好的……而且你应该也不会把这些告诉别人，可是不行就是不行。”<br/>李马克被他辩得哑口无言。<br/>“不过，如果真的想知道的话，那就等价交换。”李东赫站直了身体，“之前马克哥不是也收到过情书吗，对彼此交换内容，这样可以做得到吗？”<br/>“刚才不是还在说不能告诉第三个人？”<br/>“是啊。”<br/>这是变相地逼迫李马克放弃追问。李马克从对方饱含笑意的眼神里读出某种笃定的坚持，只能将话题转开去。他没料到在这问题上李东赫会坚定地站在女生那一边，而选择完全不听从自己的话。冷静下来想想倒也确实，自己当时情绪过分激动，没能做出正确判断。信里写了什么压根不重要——毕竟李东赫也没接受告白。<br/>李马克只是想知道，对于李东赫的一切都。<br/>他想知道别人眼里的李东赫是什么样，和自己看到的一模一样吗？几年前的小捣蛋鬼，集体活动时候的气氛maker，人际相处中的sense精，以及随着成长日益成熟起来的小大人。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;07<br/>一梦醒来，李东赫已经退烧。李马克捏紧闹钟响到第三遍的手机，终于舍得起床洗漱。虽然他恨不能就在这里一直陪着李东赫，无奈昨天这几天频频被老师和同学关心，也是时候出去透个气了。李马克谨慎地锁好所有的窗户，收起了李东赫身边所有拿得到的危险物件，又确认了链条的坚固程度，这才恋恋不舍地出了门。<br/>其实他一直都很注意这些。以上一系列动作也只不过出门前的定番，唯有如此才能令他彻底安心。<br/>第二节课下课黄仁俊就在教室外头敲窗户了，李马克从水雾朦胧的另一侧辨认了很久才走过去。“今天东赫也没有来上学。”他说，“马克哥，他的烧还没退吗？”<br/>“差不多了，”李马克犹豫着说出真话，“我早上出门的时候，热度已经消得差不多了。”<br/>“那就好，这几天他不在总觉得很安静，没有以前那么吵了。”黄仁俊靠着墙站立，双手抱胸，“他要是再不来，我一个人对付不了罗渽民，怕是得死在这儿。”<br/>李马克听了眼睛就弯起来：“有吗，渽民不是听你的吗。”<br/>“不是说这些——就，怎么说呢，没有恶作剧的搭子了。”黄仁俊半真半假地叹了口气，仿佛很嫌弃那两人似的，“哈，做哥哥不容易啊。”<br/>才不过几秒，黄仁俊又话锋一转，“那他今天还来上学吗？”<br/>“我出来的时候他还没醒，”这也是真话，李马克开口的时候万分诚恳，“估计是赖床习惯了起不来吧。反正他也还没完全好，就放他在家里休息了。”<br/>“唔，马克哥对东赫倒是意外地很宽容啊？”黄仁俊脸上浮起促狭的笑，“我听说对后辈挺严格的来着呢。”<br/>“也没有，……可能有？”李马克不知道说什么好了，潜意识里就开始反思自己前些日子在社团活动里的种种，却怎么也得不到答案。黄仁俊看他那样子愈发笑得开怀了，“开玩笑的——只是想说你对东赫很不一样喏。”<br/>“东赫那是，”那是，喜欢吧。李马克的心脏重重一震。<br/>“那我今天可以去哥家里看看东赫吗？他好几天没来上学，堆了很多很多卷子，再放下去就要堆在我桌子上了。”<br/>来不及细思自己方才的“潜意识”，李马克警惕起来，动作却变得迟缓。他捻了捻失水的食指和拇指，嘴唇也突然变得干燥。他抬起头，然后，“……今天吗，今天的话有点。”<br/>“为什么？”追问。<br/>总不能让你看见他被我绑在床上的样子。而且，李马克想起之前两人通电话，李东赫几乎是毫不犹豫地就从床上爬起来，对着黄仁俊求助……他知道李东赫和黄仁俊之间是一种被当事人戏称为“soulmate”的关系，这个词既然被说出来，就证明分量不轻。<br/>李东赫在乎、信任黄仁俊……<br/>“他还没完全好呢。”李马克随便找了个借口搪塞过去，“要是传染给你就糟了。等他再好一些吧。”<br/>“好吧。”黄仁俊说，“但是试卷……”<br/>“等下放学了我带过去。”<br/>校园里回响着音乐声，正是其他同学下楼跑操的间隙，教学楼里只有他们，静悄悄的。从楼梯拐角传来轻微的脚步声，再接着，罗渽民出现在走廊尽头。<br/>“你怎么没去跑操？”黄仁俊大惑不解。<br/>“仁俊不是也没去。”罗渽民说，“我跟值班的请假了，今天不能跑。”<br/>“你不是之前还生龙活虎去排队了。”<br/>“排到一半发现你不见了，”罗渽民的目光落在李马克身上，一边依旧不紧不慢地回应黄仁俊的疑问，“还以为你被吸进时空缝隙里面去了，找了好久才看到你们在哪里。”<br/>不在自己那幢楼找，却来一楼之隔的地方？<br/>李马克当然没有相信罗渽民的这种说辞，不过看起来黄仁俊已经被罗渽民的胡言乱语给逗乐了，噗嗤一笑，“什么呀。”<br/>他的直觉没有错，找黄仁俊只是个借口，罗渽民来也是为了李东赫。<br/>“我从前天开始给东赫打了几十个电话，”罗渽民抬起仿佛无机质一般的眼睛，“但是他一个都没有接。他平时就算不想接电话也会在sns上面回个问号，但是这些日子都没有。马克哥……知道是怎么回事吗？”<br/>“他手机在我这里。”李马克叹了口气——黄仁俊虽然聪明，但是心思也更单纯，比较好搪塞，罗渽民就给他一种不怎么看得懂的感觉。“他要好好好休息，怕他又看手机熬夜，所以我干脆给没收了。”<br/>罗渽民应了一声，用那种不怎么信任的口吻说：“那其实打个电话回来也可以的。”再接着，“不过，马克哥的话，应该可以相信吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“毕竟东赫还是很喜欢你的，平时在我们面前也是‘马克哥’长‘马克哥’短，感觉，应该可以相信吧。”后半句加重了语气，“东赫没出什么事情吧？无论是什么坏的情况，我们都有权利知道，关于他的事情。”<br/>“没事，”李马克又重复一遍，“只是发烧。”<br/>直到目送着那两人离开，李马克才敢转过身去长出一口气。他对这样的状况十分陌生，实际上他本来就不擅长说谎话，每次都被人说“耳朵红得当场就出卖了真心”，再被罗渽民一暗示一追问，就连好不容易建立起来的心防都险些崩溃。甚至，因为害怕他们俩突然回头，李马克很长一段时间僵在走廊里，什么动作和表情都不敢有。<br/>他和李东赫的现状不能持续到永恒。再拖延下去，穿帮只是时间问题，不仅是黄仁俊和罗渽民，还有其他那些认识李东赫的、对他抱着责任感的，都会一一找上门来，而“生病”的借口又能用多久？<br/>他体会到了说谎者的心情。——无论如何告诉自己，谎言是正当的，有理由的，依旧无法抹煞对自己的失落感。有那么一瞬，他看不起这个卑劣地编织谎言的自己，尤其是听到罗渽民说“应该可以相信吧”。他过去给他们创造了无比正直可靠的形象，如今却躲在这种假象的庇护下，肆无忌惮地独占李东赫……<br/>另一方面，他又讶异于李东赫私下里（或者说在李马克看不到的地方）对他的评价。他很难想象对方是怎么反复提及自己的，也许会说“无趣”、“没意思”、“反应迟钝”之类的？至少李东赫总是当面这么说他的。李马克又想，“很喜欢你的”无异于发好人卡，“喜欢你”是告白，“还是很喜欢你的”则不是，多少有些勉强的味道。果然，不喜欢自己啊，李马克想，李东赫也许只是觉得缠着他看着他没办法的样子很好玩罢了。<br/>各种情绪困扰了李马克一整天。以至于他抱着试卷回到家门口，才想起来自己忘了叫外卖。<br/>李东赫这几天都没吃什么东西，肯定饿坏了。偏偏李马克的厨艺很糟糕，这么多年也没能掌握如何煎鸡蛋，没了外卖简直寸步难行。<br/>旋开房门，看见李东赫的背影的瞬间，李马克前所未有地认识到——他没有回头的可能了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李东赫依旧在和铁链作斗争：没有任何工具，他就用手指，用牙齿，所有可以拿来做武器的身体部分。他那么专心致志，甚至连李马克靠近都浑然不觉，直到被李马克抱在怀里才反应过来，小幅度地耸起肩膀，可惜他没有尖刺，无法真正抵抗。李马克的胸口贴着李东赫薄薄的后背，心跳声就那样传过来，李东赫被迫安静了半分钟，又开始抵抗：“放开我。”<br/>“不要做无用功了，”李马克说，“手指会断掉的。”<br/>“就算那样我也会出去，就算双手双脚断掉也绝对不要再呆在这里，李马克——”<br/>全世界都在和李马克的意志作对。他本意绝不是……绝不是那样粗暴地对待李东赫，但是有什么办法，对待不听话的小狗应该怎么办呢，除了把它牢牢锁在家里，面无表情地看着它冲撞笼子之外，也没有别的方法。<br/>李马克把李东赫抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿上，一手穿过腋下护住肚子，另一只手则扣住他的大腿内侧，让他的下半身赤裸裸地暴露在空气里。李东赫鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，被贴了创可贴的地方触感尤其奇怪，李马克手指触过的地方泛起奇妙的痒。“又在发什么疯，”李东赫受不了一样地，低声抱怨着，李马克也跟着应了一句，“是什么呢？”<br/>从边缘的地方撕开一个角，李东赫双手撑住李马克的大腿，低着脑袋不知道在想什么。李马克的手指捏着薄薄的创可贴，将它缓慢撕下，痛感令李东赫大腿肌肉紧绷，脚趾随即绷紧。手指的动作停顿半秒，接着以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势将它完全扯下来，几乎再次撕裂尚未愈合的伤口。<br/>“嘶——”李东赫按住李马克的手背，没有用了，惩罚已经结束，疼痛鲜明地留在脑海里。<br/>又发生了什么，李马克在搞什么东西，李东赫想不明白。<br/>“总是要这样吓你你才会听话。为什么不能从一开始就乖一点？”<br/>“……”<br/>“今天仁俊和渽民来找我了。”<br/>“你跟他们说了什么？”<br/>李马克笑了：“不关心他们说了什么？”<br/>大概又是那些内容。李东赫想，他不在，那两个人去骚扰李马克也是充分应当的，不过，“那么Jeno呢，Jeno没有来找你？”<br/>没料到李东赫沉默以后给出的是这样的反应，李马克摇了摇头，“刚好大课间，Jeno应该认真去跑操了吧，仁俊他们……偷跑出来找我，问你情况怎么样了。仁俊想过来看你，我跟他说，……现在还不行，审题还没有完全好，他就让我给你带试卷过来。”<br/>这小子——！李东赫撇了撇嘴，都这时候了，怎么不知道坚持一下呢？<br/>但是他也没有把握李马克会什么反应……李东赫不想让对方也和自己一样陷入险境。<br/>“渽民跟我说，他最近一直打你电话，你也没有接。等下要回个电话给他吗？好像不是很放心你的样子。”<br/>是陷阱吗，他会有这么好心？会……让自己和外界联系？李东赫很快反应过来这也不过是李马克的手段，抛出鲜艳动人的诱饵，引诱自己一起说谎话，来安抚他们身边的人，从而延长自己在这里的时间。李东赫咬住嘴唇，摇了摇头，“我不知道说什么。”<br/>“不是好朋友吗。”<br/>“你跟渽民说吧，你跟他说就好了，”李东赫深知要是自己今天答应了对方，那么之后就连求救都不再有底气了，连连推拒，装出无助迷茫的神色，“我不知道怎么跟他形容现在的状况。”<br/>“那么。”李马克的温柔收住了。“平时不是总跟他们说起我吗。都说了我什么？”<br/>李东赫不敢回头，“就是随便说点日常。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>那不是示意“知道了”的信号。只是让李东赫继续说下去。李马克饶有兴致地盯着李东赫的小半张侧脸，忍不住抬手去摸，“然后呢？”<br/>“我不记得了，真的不记得了。”<br/>刚和李马克熟起来那会儿李东赫跟他的朋友们炫耀了个遍，无非是说他成绩好，英语讲得好，最重要的是还会乐器，令人意外。罗渽民叫起来：“Jeno成绩也挺好的你怎么不说？”黄仁俊点头，补充说：“而且会说英语，我们都会说啊，I can speak not only English but also Chinese！”李帝努带着笑容开口道，“而且我们都学过乐器，你自己不是也会架子鼓吗？”<br/>李东赫就不好意思地挠头，小声地说，“我只是觉得他很优秀啊认识他很好。”<br/>“是吗？”黄仁俊狐疑地问，“我怎么觉得你们俩总是折腾得鸡飞狗跳的？”<br/>“而且长得也帅。”李东赫无视对方打岔，转向罗渽民，“渽民知道的吧？”<br/>“之前你们打招呼的时候我也在，”他的好朋友、竹马，迅速地结束了话题。<br/>再后来，李东赫就开始跟他的朋友们提起他和李马克的日常相处了。有时候是李马克没能接上他的话茬，但是傻呆呆摸后脑勺的样子又让他生不了气，有时候是看到路边摊位上的西瓜就会开始抱怨，说李马克的ID就是西瓜的emoji，害得他根本没办法查找联系人，黄仁俊总说他是睹物思人。<br/>“啊？怎么会。我对所有人都很上心的好不好。”李东赫撇撇嘴，“再说了只要认识他都知道‘李马克只爱西瓜’。”<br/>……这些琐碎的日常又怎么能够提炼出中心思想来对李马克解释。他只好一遍遍重复“早就过去了我都不记得了”，“也没有特别的事情”。<br/>李马克把下巴埋进他的肩窝，好半天才说：“不知道应不应该羡慕东赫有这么一群朋友。”<br/>“仁俊他们和哥也认识的……”李东赫的声音再弱下去一些，“别的朋友的话，如果哥想认识我也可以介绍的。”<br/>他完全理解错了，李马克的意思不是那个；没有第二轮机会留给他。李马克掰过他的下巴与他接吻，就着这个别扭的姿势，伸出舌头去够住李东赫的嘴唇。李东赫感觉自己的脸颊紧紧贴在对方的侧脸，双唇之间汲取到的少许甜蜜犹如饮鸩止渴，明知道有毒却依旧觉得还不够。他和李马克之间至少有一个疯了，他苦涩地想，他竟然已经不觉得接吻这件事发生在他们之间有什么奇怪的。<br/>李马克松开手，专注地注视着李东赫眼里的每一寸情绪。都说人在毫无防备的时候，最容易流露出真实的情感，那么现在还没能回过神来的李东赫，眼睛里流淌出来的几丝痴迷，应当也不是李马克一厢情愿的自以为是。他太喜欢和李东赫接吻了，李东赫虽然性子比较野，却会在舌头伸进去的瞬间乖乖地打开自己的齿列，避免牙齿磕着，像是被人为训练过、不露出尖牙的小狗。李东赫回过神来了，羞愧地把脸扭开去，如果这时候李马克摸他的脑袋，他又会把头垂下来。极力克制大喘气，却还是会悄悄张开嘴泄露呼吸声，再凑上去堵住他的嘴唇的话，他的喉咙里就会发出类似于哭的声音。<br/>李东赫的双脚没办法直接踏到地上，即便伸长了绷直了也只有脚尖能堪堪够到地面。所以他的挣扎对于李马克而言不值一提，甚至更像是撒娇。<br/>“不能从头到尾只在我身边吗？”李马克问他。<br/>李东赫浑身的血液都凝固了，不可置信地抬起头来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;08<br/>李东赫进卫生间的第一件事就是看窗户是否有可趁之机。他一秒也耽搁不下去了，多待一秒就意味着多一秒的危险。令他失望的是卫生间的窗户很小，只能打开四分之一，无法容纳一个十几岁的男孩通过——就连婴儿也会被卡住。设计仿佛是专为了通风，避免在此淋浴的人缺氧。<br/>李东赫定定地望着卫生间另一侧的墙，瓷砖上有淡金色的圣母玛利亚花纹，由于年代久远而略微褪色。他触摸上头的花纹，想起很小的时候在教堂里唱过诗，布道的神父总是说，不要忘记希望，上帝总会拯救你们。<br/>李马克在外面敲了两下门，不等他回应就推门进来，手里还拿着崭新的换洗衣物。见他进来这么久还没开始脱衣服，李马克疑惑地挑了挑眉，目光由上至下扫视一遍，终究是什么也没说。<br/>“我准备洗澡了。”李东赫把手指放下来。<br/>“嗯。”虽然应了，李马克却没有出去的意思，“热水帮你调好了。”<br/>“哥不打算……出去吗。”<br/>“看着你，”如同最不幸的预感一般，“不用在意我。”<br/>李东赫慢吞吞地脱掉上衣，瞄了眼李马克，那人才刚洗完澡不久，头发湿漉漉的，偶尔还有几粒水珠顺着脖颈后侧往下滑。李马克穿了件最普通的T恤，肩上搭着块毛巾，正在盥洗台下头的抽屉里找吹风机。李东赫将叹息咽回喉咙，不情不愿地将裤子脱掉，踩在脚下。<br/>久违的洗浴时间，他却只觉得煎熬。热水从头顶的花洒倾泄而下的瞬间，他才觉得自己得到了暂时的救赎。伴随着淅淅沥沥的水流声，他终于有时间放空自己，不必时时刻刻窥伺着机会——然而李东赫也明白，自己会出现这种想法，其实是他对现况几乎绝望了。<br/>无法对朋友求助。<br/>无法对警察求助。<br/>活动范围受限。<br/>以及只要稍微表露出来反叛，立刻招致李马克的“惩罚”。<br/>并非致命的，……但是都在不知不觉中磨损着他的神经，现在他非常疲累了。要不是凭着最后的自尊心和意志力，他甚至觉得自己想要坐在这里再也不起来了。<br/>淋浴间有一道玻璃门隔开，水雾升起来后，玻璃就变得模糊了。李马克的身影也留在那边，仿佛另一个世界，他看不真切，心里发慌。即便是弱小的草食动物也会竖起耳朵注意周围的动静，李东赫对于李马克接下去要做什么，也始终保持十万分的警惕。<br/>他抬起手指，在玻璃上抹出一片区域。<br/>几乎是同一时间，李马克从那个方向望过来。<br/>换做平时，李东赫一定会得意地说，“这就是默契吧？”甚至还会把它当成一个段子，拿到熟悉的、没那么熟悉的朋友们面前讲，添油加醋地描绘一番李马克的表情。<br/>然而那一瞥是凛冽的。李东赫立刻退回到安全的区域，背过身去找沐浴露，对着标签研究半天。他等着玻璃重新被水汽晕染，伪装成什么都没发生过，然而过了几分钟再去看，总觉得那一块比起周围的颜色都要淡一些。他关掉了水，只是往身上抹沐浴露，耳朵恨不能竖得高高的，外头没有声音，李马克走了吗，他也没听见开门的动静。<br/>他又开始自我折磨了。他无法告诉自己，平心静气地接受这一切，也许李马克会对他好的。<br/>“东赫。”李马克隔着玻璃叫他。<br/>“啊？”<br/>“怕你在里面睡着了。”<br/>李东赫拖了很久才出去，从玻璃门后探出半截身体。李马克倚着盥洗台心不在焉地刷手机，余光里瞥见他，就站直了取下架子上的毛巾递过去，“不是才刚退烧，也不怕感冒？”<br/>“……”<br/>“过来。”<br/>李东赫抬起湿漉漉的脚，踩在光滑的瓷砖上。比预想中更低的温度顺着脚心传上来，他几乎是立刻打了个寒战。<br/>即便都是男生，因为之前的几次遭遇，李东赫还是不愿在李马克眼前随意裸露身体，动作磨磨蹭蹭的。他注意到李马克光顾着盯自己的脚了，不自觉地蜷缩了脚趾，被热水浸泡得水分充足、圆润小巧的大拇指害羞地藏起自己的“脸”。<br/>“穿拖鞋……”李马克发现之前那双棉质拖鞋已经被沾湿了，于是示意对方站到自己的身边来，“好，就到这里。”<br/>李东赫懵懵懂懂地随他摆布，在对方的指令下抬起左脚——然后李马克半弯着腰给他擦干了脚心的水——踩到李马克的脚背上，接着是右脚。他离李马克只有一厘米那么近，比同床共枕的时候更加亲密，眼睫毛几乎要扫到对方的脸。<br/>李马克抬起眼看他，他做贼心虚般躲开目光，“……我还没穿衣服。”<br/>“干脆等一下吧。”李马克说着，直接把他打横抱起来，随手扯过浴巾盖在他身上，“别掉下去。”<br/>他沉默地，在李马克的胸口听到对方的心跳。这样算距离远了还是近了呢，从脸的角度来说他们终于不用在捉襟见肘的有效空间里被迫凝视，从身体的角度来说，他们又确实贴在一起了。<br/>李东赫听见李马克对他的评价，“又变轻了。”<br/>他被擦干净，里里外外，成了李马克的宠物，玩具，随意摆弄的物件，总之不是自己。他是风里把自己闭得紧紧的含羞草，李马克一碰，他就把身体团起来，却没有可以抵御的刺。李马克撑着身体看他，呼吸急促起来。<br/>“不要……”本能先于理智求饶。<br/>“不要什么？”<br/>“无论你做什么。”李东赫回答得飞快，目光里染上一层哀切。<br/>李马克用手撑着他的脖子，说，“头发还没干，这样等下被子都要湿了。”即便视线穿过他审视着那块布料，李东赫依旧感觉自己被鹰隼的目光盯着，下一秒就要变成被对方撕咬的肉。<br/>“李马克——”<br/>“东赫觉得我会对你做什么？”<br/>想了很久了。李马克从来不惧于承认自己对李东赫有渴望，甚至是迫切地希望能够与对方产生亲密的接触。他想过某个夜晚也许会有更实质性的触摸——用柔软包裹坚硬，用潮湿消解干涸，用一场大火燃烧完另一场大火。甚至于，李马克其实清楚地知道，自己有无数次实行暴行的机会。<br/>他大可以无视李东赫的个人意志将他压在自己身下，实行一场强奸……他本来可以那么做的，但要是李东赫哭起来的话，他会受不了。<br/>李东赫闭着眼睛，“李马克，你真的不可以走出那一步。”<br/>李马克笑了下，转而开始摸索床上的链条，仿佛是要把李东赫再重新锁回去。李东赫坐起身来，动作迅速地要逃跑——虽然他也不可能跑到房子外面去——结果是又被李马克第无数次捉住。<br/>双手被固定在头顶，力量的差距太过明显，抵抗也是痴人说梦。李东赫听见清脆的链条上锁的声音，李马克说他不乖，只配这样待着。<br/>“衣服……”<br/>“你又逃跑怎么办？”李马克说，“刚才好不容易把你抱过来，你都想着要逃跑。我这也是没办法的。”<br/>“可是我跑不了啊。”李东赫没说自己想逃，也没说不想，只是晃了晃手臂把那根链子弄得叮铃作响，“这样子我要怎么出去？”<br/>李马克还是没有说话，只是维持着刚才的姿势看他。<br/>李东赫咬咬嘴唇，视死如归地抬起身子，在对方的嘴角印下一个吻。这已经是他最大程度的让步，虽然那吻也不是吻，中间还隔着零点几毫米的空气，顶多算是蜻蜓掠过水面，水面浮起涟漪，制造出主动的错觉。<br/>“总是很知道怎么安抚别人。”李马克说得很慢，“但是对我来说的话，这些还不够。”<br/>亲吻总要彰显诚意，火焰烧光了肺里的空气，他们是两条被抛上岸的鱼，每一分每一秒都活在即将干渴的恐惧里。李东赫惊惧地发现自己竟然在这样狼狈的时刻起了反应，原本伏在身下的那个器官逐渐抬了头，花喝饱了水，就显得精神十足了。李东赫不得不推开去和李马克保持距离，唯恐那玩意儿戳到对方的小腹……怕是又要被笑吧……可恨的是现在也只能自欺欺人地安慰自己，“李马克应当没注意到吧”，毕竟是真的什么遮蔽也没有了。<br/>“东赫你——”<br/>“没什么好看的，”李东赫的脸孔烧起来，“这只是生理反应。”<br/>李马克就松开他一只手，引诱着他自渎，“反正什么都见过了，想处理的话就处理一下吧。”<br/>做不到的，李东赫连连摇头，还是被对方握住了手，被迫地握住火热的那里，缓缓地上下摩擦。按照李马克的说法是自己碰自己没必要羞耻，然而右手一面直接触碰最隐私的欲望，另一面则被李马克的手紧紧掌握，两面都无法挣脱。<br/>“哈、等一下，慢一点……”<br/>最脆弱的一面被抖落出来。<br/>“不能、继续……”<br/>其实做过这样的坏事的，更早一点面对不知名网站里的各种漂亮姑娘，或是在梦里，然而眼下的场景对李东赫来说太过陌生了，他的呼吸纠缠着对方的呼吸，两个人紧紧相对的瞬间，好像两根藤蔓纠缠在了一起。以后应该怎么办呢，每一次自渎的时候都会想到李马克的吧，李东赫的脑海里被这样的场景盘踞着，他也许会梦到李马克的双眼盯着自己，他被笼罩其中无法逃脱。<br/>李东赫压抑着自己的快感，用一切方法让它退潮。好像是起了反作用，注意力全都集中在那上面了，他不得不用别的方法来摆脱，譬如看着别处，譬如从李马克的身上逃下去，再或者是悄悄握紧一点，用疼痛来抵消别的感觉。他狼狈不堪，李马克衣冠楚楚，身份和出境的鲜明对比令他鼻子发酸，眼泪也止不住地往上涌，视野忽地模糊了。<br/>“哭了？”<br/>李东赫摇摇头，不敢说话，怕一说话就露馅。<br/>“眼泪。”李马克松开手，抬起来给他看。<br/>李东赫别开脸去，被李马克用那只沾了泪水的手钳住下巴，又掰回来。不愿意在对方面前表露出哪怕一丝一毫的脆弱，他拼命地睁大眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来，结果却只是令眼眶愈发红肿而已。他感觉到有泪水要掉下去了，于是赶紧努力地抬起眼，殊不知这样只是让泪水挂在自己的眼睫毛上，看过去特别煽情。李马克的动作放轻柔了些，舔了舔他咸湿的眼睫，“哭也没关系。又没有别的人会看到。”<br/>——就是因为不想被你看到啊！<br/>李东赫的心里止不住地呐喊。<br/>他快高潮了，喉咙里发出呜咽，背脊也弓起来，像是要把身后的人推开。李马克迁就着他也把腰弓成柔软的曲线，加快撸动的速度，直接将他送上了快感的顶峰。射精的瞬间，李东赫深觉耻辱，于是干脆把眼睛闭了起来不去看，积蓄多时的泪水终于纷纷而下，顺着面颊一路汇集在下颌尖，又重重滴落。<br/>他被李马克彻底毁掉了，从此以后他所有的屈辱和快乐都与这个人息息相关。李东赫睁开了双眼，不远的地板上还有自己刚才射出来的浊液，比起这个更令人羞耻的是五个手指上都沾着少许的液体。他对李马克提出要去洗手，叉开五指在李马克眼前晃，“就去卫生间——”<br/>李马克舔了舔他的手指。<br/>李东赫被吓得打了个哭嗝，不可置信地看着李马克。他用了很长时间才止住打嗝，勉强说出一个完整的句子，“你到底是不是李马克啊？你把原来那个还给我吧。”<br/>“你觉得哪里不像？”<br/>“……”哪里都不像。其实他是觉得难以想象，那个从来没接受过女生告白、甚至连情书都执拗到不会拆开的优等生，那个被自己调侃几句就会耳朵变红、眼里只有西瓜和学习的李马克，会为了某样事情彻底疯狂。<br/>尤其是有人告诉他，那个“某样事情”指的是他自己。<br/>“我是被你逼成这样的。”李马克静静地说，仿佛下身炙热滚烫几乎烫伤李东赫大腿内侧的那个人不是他本人一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;09<br/>他很擅长让别人感觉到被需要，所以每当李马克看他的时候，他总是会想接下去自己做什么最恰当。李马克几乎不对他提出要求，这口是心非又不善言辞的家伙，李东赫偶尔半真半假地叹气，和他相处也不是什么容易的事情。尤其是，越是轻易的事情李马克越是乐意与他分享，越是严重的事情越是藏着掖着不说。<br/>李东赫和黄仁俊打闹，从走廊的这一头追到那一头，眼保健操铃声响了也没听着。眼看检查的就要来了，黄仁俊三步并作两步率先跳进座位里假模假样地装作正经，实则连呼吸都没喘匀，李东赫就倒霉一些，跟在后面被人连续叫了两遍名字，不得不悻悻地转过身去。李马克的右肩膀上挂着袖章，看样子这周轮到他们班出人检查眼保健操。这是个不错的差事，除了需要多上楼梯之外——开玩笑，哪个青春期的男生会害怕这个——尽是好处，譬如偷偷看别人做操时候的傻样，亦或者多留心那些平时戴眼镜的同学。<br/>见到是李马克，他胆子立刻大了起来，甚至敢和对方讨价还价了，“不扣分好不好？”<br/>“如果被抓到的话我肯定要被班主任骂的。”<br/>“但是你迟到了。”<br/>“我本来不会的，”理直气壮地把责任推卸到对方身上，李东赫朝着教室里张望一眼，压低声音，“不是因为你在后面叫我吗？因为被叫了所以、才错过的，本来我要进教室的时候前奏都没放完，第一节也没开始。”<br/>坐在门口的同学悄悄睁开眼，李东赫立马调转枪头对着他，“看什么看，做眼保健操呢，谁让你睁眼了，不怕扣分啊？”<br/>“李东赫？”李马克微皱着眉，用笔敲了下手里的记录板，“现在在讨论你的问题。”<br/>“好嘛。”<br/>于是乖乖听教训。李东赫以为对方会跟自己强调N遍关于好好保护视力的重要性，没料到开头是：“刚才为什么在走廊里跑步？”<br/>“……？”<br/>“很危险。再说了学校也有规定不可以这么做，老师应该也有跟你们说过吧。”<br/>跑步的又不是只有我一个，李东赫露出不服气的神色，往教室里张望试图把共犯黄仁俊也给揪出来，却被李马克带到旁边，彻底隔绝了视线。李马克说：“刚才我说的你听进去了吗，李东赫？”<br/>“但是黄仁俊他——”<br/>原本以为至少可以拖一个人下水，可李马克就和老师似的不近人情。老师会说“别人是别人别人跟你有什么关系”，李马克会说“可是我上来的时候只看到你一个人”。李东赫脑子转得飞快，不服气地反驳，“为什么要这么早来，明明当时眼保健操还没开始吧？再说了为什么不找黄仁俊啊明明他就在我前面。”<br/>“我上一节是体育课，”李马克说，“我只看见你了。”<br/>明明是凶巴巴的，可为什么这个人说出来就让人觉得目眩神迷，李东赫后退半步，脑海里回荡的全都是“以我个人的角度来说也觉得你那样太危险了很让人担心”。这大概就是他们之间关系更好的证明吧，李东赫美滋滋地想，原来他在李马克心里这么重要啊，刹那间对方方才的态度也不重要了，他总是无条件投降。虽然很对不起黄仁俊，可……<br/>“那我可以不扣分吗。”李东赫可怜巴巴地看他，“真的会被骂，而且要打扫卫生。”<br/>李马克扬起手里的记录板，高高地扬过头顶，朝着李东赫的脑袋迅速向下掼，吓得李东赫赶紧闭了眼睛，最后却是轻轻落下，压根没感觉到疼。李马克说：“当然要啊，让你长长记性。”<br/>果然被老师留下来罚扫一周的教室。黄仁俊逃过一劫，不过多少也自知理亏，自觉陪他一起打扫卫生，虽然是坐在窗台上跟罗渽民发消息其他屁事不干。李东赫看他就心头无名火起，声音里带了点毛边，刺喇喇的，“别在挡着我了我要扫地。”黄仁俊抬起双腿给他让位置，过了会儿李东赫又路过，类似场景再上演一遍。几次下来饶是黄仁俊也终于按捺不住，“呀李东赫，怎么我往哪儿坐你往哪儿扫地？是把我当成指示路标吗？你心里有火对李马克发去哈。”<br/>被说中心事，李东赫也不再藏着掖着，心里的委屈一并爆发了，“我本来明明是可以不被抓住的！他在后面叫我才错过时间，结果他还要扣我分……太过分了不是嘛？”<br/>说完以后才发现黄仁俊没有在听，李东赫瞅着那表情心说该不会是罗渽民又回学校来要跟他一起走吧，气呼呼地扭头才发现李马克站在教室门口呢，脸上没什么表情，又逆着光，看上去居然有点儿可怕。李东赫气势弱下去两分，“你来干嘛？”<br/>李马克说：“来听你说我吧。”<br/>“我有哪点说错了？”<br/>“没有。”李马克接话快得仿佛没觉得自己有错，只是惯性道歉罢了，“想来想去觉得还是等你一起回去吧。”<br/>李东赫想起之前自己总是缠着对方回家，反反复复，此刻又觉得万分丢脸，于是装作豁达，“你回去呗，又不是你被老师罚，再说了你也没做错事，有什么必要。还有就是，”深呼吸一口气，忍着没看过去，“我约了仁俊一起回家……”<br/>黄仁俊已经背着书包跳下窗台了：“我想起家里还有事。”说着晃了晃手机，连聊天记录都没来得及删，“你们聊吧，马克哥就拜托你把东赫送回家了哦。”<br/>这人！讲不讲义气！<br/>李东赫纠结地杵着拖把，心想明天一定要跟黄仁俊要个说法问他为什么抛下自己不管。李马克从他手里接过拖把，“还有什么地方没做完？我来。”<br/>他又是一秒就接受了李马克的好：“窗台还没擦，讲台也没整理。”<br/>他只看到了李马克笨拙的示好，而整件事里头最关键的两个节点，却在很久之后才浮出水面被他注意到。问题之一是，为什么李马克当时明明看到了两个人，却只叫了他的名字……而第二个，李东赫知道自己无法回答。为什么当时李马克叫他，他就回头、不再向前逃跑了呢？</p>
<p>李马克的一切对他来说都很有分量。<br/>他不太抗拒skinship，加上发小罗渽民一向喜欢用过度的肢体接触来达成某些目的。有时候是为了撒娇，有时候则纯粹是出于恶趣味，故意用夸张的表情和动作来恶心人，大约是觉得“受害者”的扭曲表情实在过分可爱。李东赫知难而上，但经常被打败，落荒而逃。<br/>那天他像往常一样和罗渽民“用魔法打败魔法”、“用撒娇打败撒娇”，一边的李帝努和黄仁俊纷纷做出没眼看的样子，下一秒就要逃离战场。李东赫一边搂住罗渽民的脖子一边拔高了声音叫唤，“诶诶诶你们都跑了那么裁判在哪？”李帝努表示他有心无力，笑得甚是无奈，黄仁俊则直接诚挚建议他们在下周的升旗仪式上表演，干脆搞个N校Produce101。<br/>李东赫也不知道为什么李马克总是出现在关键时刻。彼时他正沉浸在“宁可错杀不可放过”的基本原则中，怀着“绝对不能输给罗渽民”的决心，抬起头来，一双明亮的眼睛直接撞上李马克略带纠结的脸。<br/>在心里打出“我操”两个字，够不够表达李东赫此时见鬼的心情。<br/>他勾着罗渽民脖子的力气立刻弱下去两分，掌心里也汗涔涔的，几乎无法扣住十指。罗渽民还在那里如入无人之境地对他做出类似亲亲抱抱的动作，黏人得像只小兔子，一个劲地要往他怀里钻，李东赫被吓了一跳，凑近他耳边说：“罗渽民你冷静一点！”<br/>罗渽民闻言抬起头朝着旁边看了一眼，倒是不怎么惊讶，“你这么激动做什么？”<br/>跟罗渽民没什么道理可讲，越是阻止他他越是来劲，李东赫只好直接用手推开他的脸，“别闹了别闹了。”<br/>果然李马克的表情不怎么好，李东赫有理由怀疑下一秒对方就会过来把他们俩拉开，只可惜不是斗殴的罪名……而仅仅是竹马之间“谁能先把对方恶心死”的游戏。<br/>那天一起回家的时候，李马克欲言又止，直到快分别了才问：“你和渽民……是那种关系吗？”<br/>李东赫为对方的纯情发笑，连连摆手，“不是的、不是的！我们只是经常会这么闹着玩而已，他喜欢的也不是我。”他看李马克迷惑不解就好笑，伸手把对方眉间的褶皱给抚平了，“游戏而已，不会真的亲……那多恶心啊。”<br/>“为什么要玩那个？”<br/>“就，我也不知道。从小时候就开始了？加拿大人不这么做吗？”<br/>“也有吧……但是一般这么做的人，都是真的情侣。”<br/>“那不会的。”李东赫用手扇了扇风，“我和罗渽民没可能啦。”<br/>刚才和罗渽民闹得再欢腾也没让李东赫觉得羞愧，反正只要把脸都丢出去了就不会觉得尴尬，此时此刻要一本正经跟李马克解释自己方才并非出于真心……才让他觉得气氛焦灼，甚至耳朵根都热了起来。李东赫回想起方才李马克的样子，夕阳下他整个人像是镀了一层金边，脸上的细小绒毛都能够看得见。光线从他的衣服边角里渗落下去，有的地方洋溢着暖色调，而那些无缘阳光的，则被铺上暗色的底。李马克就站在光影的交界线上，朝着光的那面是他所熟知的，目光清澈、嘴角略微上扬，而另一面，他不熟，也就被暂时抛弃了。<br/>后来的许多年里，李东赫都执着地认为那是应当被摆在回忆里的面容。<br/>他朝着李马克的方向看过去，后者沉静地听着自己解释的样子，令他的心口荡漾微微的波纹。<br/>“总、总之，你不要多想。真的什么都没有。”<br/>李马克说：“没有。”<br/>“真的没有哦！”又补上一句，“也不能和其他人说！”<br/>已经到了分岔路口，两人谁都没有继续往前走。李马克缓缓抬起眼，问：“为什么这么在乎这件事？我还以为东赫你根本不会在乎呢。”<br/>“就是因为马克哥给人感觉很多东西都不知道，才怕你误会啊。实际上在韩国大家都多少有这种举动吧，也不止我和渽民，虽然我们俩夸张了点但是也绝对没有到不正常的范围……知道吧，欸？只是好朋友之间的skinship，根本说明不了什么的。”<br/>“我知道的。”</p>
<p>“但是借着朋友的壳就什么都能做吗，对谁都可以那么亲密吗。”<br/>李马克还是没有完全体会到李东赫当时手舞足蹈地说出那番解释时候的心情。他确实暂时地被李东赫可爱到了，然而再仔细一琢磨，心里头便立刻不是滋味了。<br/>“在东赫身边很辛苦，我想也应该不是我一个人这么想。”无视了李东赫瞬间受伤的眼神，李马克闭上眼，“所谓的‘好’、‘亲密’，是不是可以毫无差别地分给身边任何一个人呢，只要和你关系好的话，迟早有一天也会变成那样子。我原来是这么想的，也许……可以做一个普通朋友，这样也很好。”<br/>李东赫垂着脑袋，也不知道听进去了多少。<br/>李马克说：“但是就连这些，东赫也不会给我。这是我后来才意识到的。”<br/>“我没有，”李东赫纠正他，“我对马克哥也是……也是一样的，对别人什么样我就是什么样。我不知道还能怎么做来证明这种‘不一样’……”<br/>“东赫心里我到底是什么呢？”<br/>“……哥哥。”<br/>“不是朋友？”<br/>“这个不行，”李东赫摇摇头，“哥哥就是哥哥，马克对我来说就是哥哥。”<br/>“也不是小狗？”<br/>李马克还在记仇。李东赫知道自己之前玩笑开得太过分了，也为此反思过。他还以为这两天李马克没再提这茬子事，多半是放下了或者淡忘了，没料到却在这里杀了个回马枪，让他措手不及不知道如何面对。<br/>“对不起。”他咬着嘴唇，“是哥哥，不是小狗。一直以来马克哥都和我玩、在我开心或者难过的时候陪着我，安慰我，甚至为了我做了些出格的事情……是非常好的、我也很珍惜的哥哥。”<br/>“那还是的。”李马克听完他的回答以后，这样说道，——“你说的这些，小狗也能做到，对不对？”<br/>“不是的、不是的，李马克你为什么不听我说，我一直以来都真的把你——”<br/>“就是因为好好听了。那么同样的，也作为小狗那样留在我身边吧。”他居高临下，他怜悯地看着李东赫，“东赫能做得到的，对吧？”</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt;10<br/>李帝努找到李东赫的时候，那孩子还在睡。双手双脚被上了镣铐不说，就连脖子上也被套了个柔软的皮质项圈，不伤人，却难以挣脱。它显然是被精细设计过，完全贴合了主人的线条，只留出可供人呼吸的余地。李帝努忍不住上手触摸，发现上面铭刻着一行花纹：Coco.<br/>“东赫、东赫！”他摇醒李东赫，“醒醒！”<br/>他对这个可怜的、被囚禁了将近两周的竹马说：“你怎么会在这里？你怎么会变成这样？”<br/>李东赫睁大眼，眸子里流露出一闪而过的恐惧。长时间的监禁并未真正令他失去心智，只是打击接二连三，加上无法说服李马克，还被迫回忆了一遍自己之前做过的过分事，愈发觉得自己很不堪。他想起自己没穿衣服，处境又很艰难，第一反应竟然是往杯子里钻，然后对李帝努说：“你怎么进来的？”<br/>“我跟楼下的保安说马克哥让我回来拿东西，还给他看了我的学生证。”李帝努说，“渽民猜得果然不错，马克哥对你做了过分的事。”<br/>李东赫喃喃道：“这方面还是他最敏锐了。”<br/>“他说你不过是发烧，从头到尾没有回过他电话就很离谱。他说他给你发了一些你看到绝对会忍不住吵架的东西……”李帝努说到这里就觉得好笑，然而时间紧急，眼下最重要的就是把李东赫手上脚上的锁给捅开，“而且最近马克哥对我们态度也很奇怪，好像不怎么想看到我们。渽民说还是得过来看看。”<br/>“他怎么不来？”<br/>“他和仁俊在拖住马克哥，试图说服他带他们回来看小狗……诶，小狗呢？”<br/>……指的是我。李东赫当然没有脸说，只好说，“他没养。”<br/>“这也是谎话？”李帝努颇感震惊。<br/>经过不懈努力，锁终于应声被打开，李东赫松了口气，活动手腕脚腕，正想爬出床铺，又犹豫地收回手：“但是我现在没衣服穿，李马克……把我衣服给拿走了。”<br/>“……”李帝努纠结地思考了一会儿，“马克哥的衣服肯定在的吧？要不然你找一套换上穿得了。虽然你现在也许不打算面对他，但将就一下也还行吧。”<br/>李东赫点了点头。他心中的不安在扩大，总觉得事情进展到现在过分顺利，不是好征兆。<br/>等了又等，李帝努始终没有回来。屋子里静悄悄的，什么声音也没有，明明还是日光普照的白日，沿街却没有任何人经过，空空荡荡，犹如午夜空城。长时间的束缚令他腿脚发麻，几乎无法控制动作行走，右脚失去知觉，犹如一块可以被扭曲成任意形状的海绵。他踮着左脚，拖着右脚，不过十几步路却走得异常艰难，差点摔倒，好在扶住了门把手。<br/>针扎一般的感觉在脚底泛起，这也许是恢复知觉的先兆。李东赫旋开门把手，正好对上李马克的脸。<br/>他怵然心惊，想要逃回去，脚下一软，直接摔到在地上，膝盖磕着坚固的地板，钻心地疼。他顾不了那许多了，手脚并用地往回爬，过往几次被惩罚的经验令他对李马克有着本能的害怕，暂时还不想再体验一回。他承认自己的自尊已经被粉碎得差不多了，所有隐密的都被对方见证过掌控过，再也没有秘密可言。<br/>李马克蹲下身，用手握住他的脚腕，“谁给你开的锁？”<br/>“……”<br/>此刻他还有一分侥幸，想着李帝努没准藏起来了才半天不吱声，等到时机合适了应当会逃出去的。<br/>“李帝努？”<br/>“……”<br/>希望是镜花水月，一时间被打得粉碎。李东赫几乎是下意识地，“你对他做了什么？”<br/>李马克果然不高兴了。<br/>“……你放了他吧，马克哥。不要对他做任何过分的事情，不要伤害他，……不要在这条路上走太远了。是我拜托他过来救我的，他也只是为了帮我的忙。”李东赫已经不知道自己在说什么了。他自觉没有那么善良，每次恶作剧都想着要逃脱惩罚，最不济也要拖人下水。<br/>“你怎么联系的他？”李马克问。<br/>李东赫翕动着嘴唇，半天编不出一个像样的回答。<br/>李马克说：“你真的一点都不在乎我的死活吧，李东赫。”<br/>镇定了以后李东赫才发现李马克的手臂上有很长的一道伤痕，红色的血顺着伤口缓缓滴落在地板上。看上去像是刀伤，皮肉外翻，形状恐怖，而自己方才只顾着担心害怕，竟然完全没能注意到李马克还受了伤。……还能是谁，肯定是刚才和李帝努遇上了，发生了些许肢体冲突。<br/>李东赫仔细回想，方才确实什么都没听见。别的不说，李马克居然是那样能够忍受痛苦的人，被伤了也不吭一声。他的心脏随着血液低落的声音颤抖起来，理智上他知道李马克这也不过是付出了小小的代价，李帝努才是那个他应当关心的人，可是他却很难做到无动于衷，即便害怕鲜血，还是忍不住盯着看。<br/>他看到李马克单手给自己包扎，纱布缠了一层又一层，最后用嘴巴叼着，才能腾出手来把它剪断。<br/>“我帮你吧。”他已经想到可能会招致更可怕的怒气，“你这样没用。”<br/>出人意料地，李马克只是乜了他一眼，就走过来，把医药箱放在床头柜上。<br/>这个画面是不是很奇怪？李东赫想了无数种可能，譬如黑帮老大和他的属下，再或者是医生和他的病患，每一种他们俩都是无比亲密的。他给伤口做了消毒处理，酒精棉按上去的时候，李马克倒吸一口冷气，目光却一直流连在他的脸上。<br/>“为什么看我？”<br/>“怕你逃。”<br/>李东赫说：“我会的……总有一天。”<br/>他还说：“这段时间以来我想了很多以前的事……我们之间的事，别人的，什么都有，乱七八糟的。回忆起很多以前做过的坏事，不好的事，过分的、任性的，很多很多。马克哥应该到现在为止也很讨厌我吧，我净做让你讨厌的事情了。你也不用再烦恼了，我出去的话，以后不会再在你面前出现了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人的习惯真是可怕的东西。才不过享受了几天李马克的好，再被对方粗暴对待，就会觉得无法忍受。何况，李东赫想到这里无奈地笑了，李马克对他的好也是非常有限度的、克制的，只不过是百分之百的坏变成百分之八十，偶尔对他流露一点温情，他就受不了了，并且在此刻非常想念。他总算明白为什么小说里面，男主角只要付出一点温柔就能够引得女生回头并沦陷。<br/>再度被丢进黑暗里，李东赫听到李马克的脚步声朝着门口过去了。他焦急地朝着那个方向问道：“所以你把Jeno怎么样了？他现在在哪里？”李马克没有说话。<br/>其实他连那句话都不该问。李东赫本来还想问问黄仁俊和罗渽民的情况，怕愈发激怒对方，更怕暴露了他们几个联合起来帮自己逃跑的事实，问句到了喉咙口又被生硬地咽回去。至少比之前好些，李东赫也只能这么宽慰自己了，他没有再被扔到地下室，而是继续留在这个房间里，除了看不见之外一切和从前没有太大改变。<br/>然而，被孤零零地留在这里，没有人讲话，无法做别的事打磨时间，对他来说还是很难熬的。<br/>把向来爱跑爱跳的少年拘禁在这里，已经是相当折腾人的了，如今又要剥夺他许多的自由权利。李东赫无聊到发疯，甚至对无聊这件事也厌烦透顶。<br/>“李马克，你在的吧？”偶尔他听见一些脚步声，就开口说话。李马克不搭理他，任由那声音的余波在房间里渐渐散去了，空气又重归寂静。每当这时候李东赫都会怀疑自己刚才说的话是不是错觉，连带着都不太相信自己的记忆了，他忘记了哪些话是在心里念叨的哪些话又是真的说出了口的。<br/>喝水也恢复到之前的规矩了。李东赫想，要是此刻自己的魂灵抽离出来，从空中俯视这个画面，那么眼前上映的大约是类似于卡西莫多讨水喝的情节。爱丝梅拉达举着水罐，耐心地让卡西莫多就着她的动作喝水，李马克也掬着一捧水。<br/>李东赫趁着李马克出神，用牙齿叼住他的手指，这才引诱对方和自己说了话。<br/>“做个交换，”李东赫说，“我答应你留下来……你告诉我Jeno怎么样了。”<br/>李马克收回被咬出浅浅齿印的手指，“你刚才问我什么？”<br/>“我食言了，我不逃了，”这是想了好久以后才得出的解决方法，李东赫手上什么都没有，只好用最珍贵的自由交换，“李马克你要我怎么样就怎么样吧，要我去哪都可以，但是在那之前……这是我们俩的事情，不要把其他人卷进来。Jeno是我从小一起长大的朋友……如果他有事的话我会疯掉的，求求你了李马克……”<br/>“可是你现在本来就逃不出去。”<br/>你拿什么跟我交换？<br/>李东赫僵着身体沉思了好一会儿，最终豁出去似地吞了口口水，喉结上下滚动，“……只要你不伤害他。其他无论什么事情我都可以答应你，现在办得到的都行。”<br/>李马克像是听到什么笑话一样，用手指摸着他的唇角。就在李东赫以为谈判失败的时候，李马克却开了口：“他没事。我早就让他走了。”<br/>“真的吗，那、那……”想到刚才一时冲动给出去的承诺，李东赫又有些后悔。眼下再要反悔显然是不行的，他不能一而再再而三地食言激怒李马克，无论对方提出什么样的要求，硬着头皮他也会上的。最糟糕的情况会是什么呢，打闹钟闪现过无数个可能，最后想起来的却是李马克对自己起了反应的那次。<br/>与他做了约定的人却迟迟没有说他要付出的是什么代价。<br/>“作为交换……”<br/>“我还没想好。”李马克打断他。<br/>“李马克！”听见对方又要走，他赶忙叫住他，“李马克你等一下，我还有想说的……”<br/>“有这么迫不及待的吗。”<br/>“不是，我是想说，”李东赫垂着脑袋，“那天Jeno用刀砍到你……你伤口好点了吗，那之后……其实还是去医院比较好，破伤风针也要打。……你不想说就算了，我只是一直在想，又看不见不知道具体什么状况，就问问，你没必要一定得告诉我。”<br/>“怎么。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“之前不是不关心吗？”<br/>“不是你怪我不关心吗。”很坦率地把真正的理由和盘托出，“之前。”<br/>“没事。”李马克睨了一眼小臂，语气平淡，“早没事了。”<br/>真的会没事吗？李东赫一直在问自己。他不知道那天那两个人对峙的时候发生了什么，为什么李马克会受伤，为什么李帝努会情绪激动到举刀相向。他越想越头疼，干脆不想了。知道李帝努没事并且已经回去了以后，李东赫又想按照对方的立场应该会报警吧，自己和李马克在这里的时间也不会太久了，几乎是按照小时计算，警察上门就会明白这里发生的一切事。<br/>他会解脱的，会得救的。<br/>李马克呢，他会怎么办？警察照过来的话他要怎么办，是不是会被带走啊。李马克比他大一岁，刚迈入成人行列不久，少了一张从轻处罚的幌子，……绑架和监禁要判多久啊，应该不会很重吧。李东赫想不出来李马克进局子的样子，他潜意识里总觉得李马克是那个高高在上的好学生，是站在主席台上用略带羞赧的姿态做自我介绍的榜样和代表，即便这些日子他骂了对方无数次变态和疯子，他依旧那样觉得。<br/>潜意识里他把从前认识的那个学长和如今这个把他困住的家伙当成两个人，即便他们都叫李马克，但是现在这个更像是程序出现bug而产生的一小段运行错误，是天体在轨道上由于引力变化而产生的些许偏移，是树叶尖角上出现的一小点枯黄，只要及时将它清除，李马克就永远是那个他熟悉的存在。<br/>李东赫知道自己疯了，真心却是无法用道德准则来修改和规范的。<br/>那天晚上他快沉进梦境的时候，感觉到有人从背后抱住自己，躺下一起入眠。起初他还颇感不适地挪动身体，片刻后忽然福至心灵，明白那是李马克。大约这几日李马克常常搂着他睡，一套动作行云流水，竟然没有半分迟疑停留。<br/>“……喂。”他低低开口，声音沙哑含混，“不管你是谁——至少把我认识的那个李马克还给我吧。我想他了。”<br/>身后的人放轻了呼吸。<br/>“也顺便把一开始那个可以坚定拒绝的李东赫还回来，如果你有看见过他的话。”<br/>他清清楚楚看见自己变成现在这样。如果说漫长的时间里横亘着磨人的拉锯战，那么在他和李马克的对峙里，被融化和锻造的那个人必定是他自己。几年前他在网上读过“斯德哥尔摩综合征”的资料，还很不了解怎么样的情境才会让人质和绑匪共情，如今却好像能够触摸到那份感情的边界。要说有什么不同，那大概也是因为他和李马克很早就认识，对彼此都算了解，心中早就埋下种子，经过风吹雨打才慢悠悠发芽。<br/>下一次黎明来的时候世界会变成什么样？李东赫已经不敢细想了。</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&lt; End<br/>警察于清晨时分敲了门，李马克从猫眼里窥见穿着制服的人，知道这天终于来了。<br/>他放走李帝努的时候就预料到了这天，李东赫的那群朋友里面必然会有人去报警，他们之间相处的时间不会多了。只是它真正到来的时候，他依旧感觉到万般不舍，总觉得还没有好好看够李东赫的脸。<br/>他深呼吸一口气，正要打开房门，就听到李东赫在后面叫他名字。<br/>李马克犹豫几秒，转身回去。李东赫双手扣住门框，眼睛上的黑布还没拿掉，整个人看上去弱小又无助，仿佛被人狠狠欺负过。李东赫对着他伸出双手，“警察来了吗？这个……帮我拿下来吧。”李马克没能一下子反应过来，又听到李东赫催促，“快一点、李马克！没有时间了！”<br/>“你要逃吗？”<br/>“……我现在没心思跟你说这个。”露在外头的下半张脸看上去严肃异常。李马克不懂他葫芦里卖的什么药，转念一想反正警察进来以后，对方逃不逃跑也压根无所谓了，从口袋里找出钥匙给他开了锁。李东赫双手一解放，立刻把黑布给扯了下来，又指着脖子要李马克把那个也卸掉。<br/>警察已经在外面不耐烦地拍门，李东赫比李马克更着急，一边朝着卫生间的方向快步走过去，一边脱掉了衣服，打开水龙头从上往下把自己浇湿了，抓起浴巾光着脚就朝大门的方向走过去。整个过程过于行云流水以至于李马克不知道应该说什么，只能愣愣地看着李东赫应付眼前的一切。<br/>李东赫把浴巾围在腰间，扭开了大门。那几个警察也没料到竟然会看到这样的状况，愣在了当场：“你好，请问李马克在这里吗？”李东赫皱着眉，扭头朝房间里看了一眼：“你们找他做什么？”<br/>其中一个人对他出示了证件，站得笔直，“是这样的，我们今天早上接到匿名举报电话，说李马克涉嫌一桩绑架案，来这里确认情况。”<br/>他接过证件装作仔细查看，实际上大脑却在飞速运转，心脏也跳得飞快。他侧开身子，让出半个身位让他们进来，拢了拢头发，让水滴顺着一侧的脖颈流下来，“绑架案？谁啊？”<br/>“他的一位校友。”警察对他抱有戒心，不肯把所有的信息和盘托出，“请问您是？和他是什么关系？”<br/>“哦，他朋友……我叫李东赫。”<br/>那些警察面面相觑，有人说：“你是李东赫？”<br/>“是啊，”他明知故问，“怎么了吗？我有什么问题吗？”<br/>“能请您出示一下有效的身份证件吗？”<br/>他怎么可能有？李东赫在心里翻了个白眼，这些日子了他连自己的衣服都没见过，还能掏出张学生证来吗。怪就怪李马克把一切做得太绝，连个后路都没给他留。<br/>“我平时不带在身边的，到底发生什么事情了？”<br/>又是一阵沉默，才有人说：“有人举报李马克绑架了一位叫做李东赫的同校学弟，说已经有很长的一段时间了，现在情况十分紧急。”<br/>熟悉的脚步声从背后靠近，李东赫回头见李马克从房间里走出来，大约是听不下去想要亲眼见证。他迎上李马克的目光，突然笑起来，眉眼里全是天真的神色，“马克哥？有人举报你绑架我了。”他把“绑架”两个字咬得特别重，仿佛故意要看李马克难堪那样，眼底闪过一丝深沉，然而那抹暗色也是转瞬即逝的，至少从他飞扬的语调中压根听不出来半点异常：“你、什么时候对我做过那种事了？”<br/>李马克低头看他：“嗯？”<br/>小警察“腾”地一下从沙发上站起来，“你就是李马克吗？”<br/>“……对。”<br/>“有人说你涉嫌绑架，现在请你配合我们调查，回答我们几个问题。”<br/>李东赫撑着下巴打断了警察的话：“‘涉嫌’是怎么判断的啊？我不是好好地在这里吗？”语调略带嫌弃，“下次能不能调查清楚再上门来找人问话？”<br/>手指勾住一绺头发，“最近因为感冒生病了所以住在这里，没办法爬起来上学而已……怎么会传成这个样子，真是让人搞不懂。”<br/>“人质”都这么说了，那几个警察互相传递了眼神，似乎对他方才的发言相信了大半。然而考虑到也会存在人质被绑匪威胁、不得不出场作伪证的情况，他们又不敢立刻撤离，依旧留在现场查看情况。有些人进了房间检查，好在链子什么的都被收好了，因此他们也一无所获——这房子里似乎只剩下了正常生活的痕迹。<br/>“问您一个问题好吗？”看起来像是组长的那个人说，“为什么你的手腕上会有被绑过的痕迹？”<br/>李东赫一怔，抬起手臂，轻轻触摸上头尚未消退的勒痕。他们被打了个措手不及，处处都是破绽。他隔着一张沙发朝着李马克的方向望过去，停顿了五秒，才说：“私人的事情不用问得那么细吧。”<br/>他咬着嘴唇装作不好直说的样子，语气里则带着微妙的不屑。再加上对李马克的态度、以及身上湿漉漉刚洗完的痕迹，实在是很难不让人朝着某个方向思考。警察也红了耳根，结结巴巴地教育他小小年纪把心思用在正道上，不要整天追求刺激做一些比较出格的运动。回局里之前他千叮咛万嘱咐要李东赫再去警察局录个笔录，加上一步三回头，可靠得仿佛亲生兄弟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>目送着那一行人消失在视野尽头，李东赫才像脱力一般瘫坐在地上，浴巾从他腰上滑下来，只堪堪遮住最隐秘的部位。李马克站在他身边，为眼前的景象目眩神迷。李东赫不是特别白，肤色是健康的小麦色，据说和小时候在济州岛生活过有关。头发卷卷的，不时有水滴流下来，汇集在他的锁骨沟里，上半身纤瘦，肉主要集中在屁股和大腿，是那种让人产生欲念的身体。<br/>李东赫肯定不会知道，他站在门口和警察交锋的时候，李马克就站在卧室门口看着，移不开视线。曲线勾勒出光滑的背脊，向下逐渐收紧，细细的腰恰好被浴巾挡住一半，下面是无尽春色。李马克曾将这捧春色掌握在手心里，温热潮湿粘稠的触感自此烙印在他的脑海里，像刺青，无法洗去。<br/>“拉我一把……站不起来了。”李东赫对他伸出手。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“啊？”见对方好像没有搭把手的意思，李东赫干脆双手撑住地板，“想用这个跟你交换从这里出去的机会。我之前就说了吧马克哥，只要你把我放出去的话，我也不会跟警察说的。”<br/>“电话是黄仁俊他们？”<br/>“我不知道。但是他们的愿望是希望我出去，这又有什么错呢。”他的眼睫毛微微颤抖，“我们这样应该算是扯平了，以后就不要有任何牵扯了吧……这些日子我很累了，你应当也是。我们俩停止互相折磨吧，再折腾下去我们俩之间一定会有一个人疯掉，而我不愿意看到。<br/>“刚才演戏的时候我想了很多，比如其实我可以趁机呼救的，反正警察在你也不会对我怎么样。可是人的感情能够有多复杂呢，马克哥……理智上是那样想的，感情上要是也能一样决绝就好了。我始终没办法把你和那几个字绑在一起，也不想看着你坐牢，可能一直以来我就不相信你会做出那样的事。这些日子我一直在想要是那天我没有一个人回家的话，我再坚持等你会儿的话，是不是故事会完全不一样呢……时至今日我依旧觉得你会在我身边陪我走那段很长很黑的夜路的吧。<br/>“可是怎么办呢，你不再是你了，马克哥，我也不再是我了。我们俩靠得这么近的话，就完全是灾难级别，好像彼此分开的话会不那么难过不那么痛。所以我们俩其实应该要分开的……你知道吧。”<br/>他看着李马克，胸口随着呼吸起伏。他听说有些人经历过剧烈的运动后，肺上会破开小洞，自那以后每一下呼吸都是折磨，不仅是痛，氧气也逐渐失去，如果不手术的话就会窒息。他是不是也在某个时分，不自知地得了这种病呢？<br/>李马克嗓音干涩，对他坦白了一个珍藏于心的秘密：<br/>“其实我回忆的时候，想起来的全都是你可爱的部分。东赫，我——”<br/>“曾经我对哥也有这种期待的。”李东赫还是掉了眼泪，“没办法了，现在我要把它清零了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>春天的午后，连通两幢教学楼的走廊旁盛开着淡粉色的玉兰花，天气就像人心一样反复无常。<br/>李东赫和好友说说笑笑地穿过长廊，讨论昨天晚上电视上播放的综艺节目，神采飞扬。李马克和他擦肩而过，又在经过对方的时候放缓脚步，停下来，回头凝视。<br/>少年漂亮的背影烙在他的视网膜上。<br/>他低下头，回过神来继续向前走，还有不到三分钟就要上课了。<br/>行至走廊尽头，李东赫停下脚步。<br/>回望。<br/>抿紧嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>